Izzy's Return BBB Sequel
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Bella has finally been reunited with Edward, but then gets a message fom the future sayin that the time travelling equipment have stopped working. She's stuck in the 21st century. And a new girl has appeared claiming to be Izzy -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Izzy's return**. -SEQUEL TO BRING BACK BELLA.

**Please bare with me whilst I get Bella's character sorted. The next chapter will be longer, this is just a introduction. Thank you.**

* * *

_**Summary**_: Bella has been reunited with Edward and her friends in the twenty-first century. But now they've just received a message from the future explaining that they can't return to the year 2817, their own time. And suddenly, a mysterious girl appears, claiming to be Izzy.

**Chapter one. Bella's Return.**

I grew up with five friends. They were always there for me. We did everything together.

The twenty-ninth century was a dangerous one. You didn't know whom to trust and whom not to. One minute, your closest friend was one your side, the next they would be after your blood. My parents were important people and for that, they paid with their lives.

The three people in their company who were supposed to be their friends betrayed them and murdered them. Victoria, James and Laurent Nomad. All siblings. And now they were after me. They had picked out three more recruits to come after me. Trained individuals, each with their own special gifts to kill me.

So I did something against my will. I ran away. I was told to run and hide, to save myself until the three culprits would be caught.

I was sent back in time, to hide in the twenty-first century. To blend in until the Nomads would be apprehended and I would be safe to return home.

I had to leave my five friends. My two sisters, my two brothers and my one true love.

--

I was waiting patiently. I knew what had happened now. At first I thought I was dead. My Jewlzo time pod was shaking viciously and going out of control, then everything around me was black.

It was like that for a while; I was just stuck in this black state. But then suddenly I was in my body again and I saw my friends.

There was only one problem. I was in my body, but I wasn't controlling it.

Apparently another part of me was controlling my body. A figment of my imagination. It was the oddest sensation to be _in_ my body but not control it. It felt like I was paralysed.

But then I returned to the darkness. And when I did, I knew that there was hope. That I wasn't dead and that my friends would bring me back.

I hoped on it so much. So I waited and waited. Time did pass when I was in the black darkness but I didn't grow impatient. Instead, I grew strong as I waited for my friends.

--

There was a change and I knew immediately that it was time. Something had grabbed me and was pulling on. Hard.

Suddenly I felt myself shift. My heart was thrashing at such a speed I didn't know was possible. My fingers twitched and it gave me so much hope. The hope that I had been living on for the past weeks and months.

I felt myself flying. Like a rope was attached around my chest and was pulling me.

At such a speed, I was being pulled out of hell.

My hands twitched again.

With all I could, although there was nothing, I grasped the rope and held on tight. My mind was racing just as fast and hard as my heart and my whole body was being reactivated. And it felt good. I was finally emerging and it was the best feeling to be alive once more. I opened my eyes slowly.

"…Did it work?"

"Bella?"

"Izzy or Bella?"

"Emmett, get out of my way! I wanna see her."

"Bella?"

There was a light that hit my face, making my eyes automatically squint. I was certain that something was holding on to my right hand and one to my left. I was in a sitting position. My neck was sore.

I turned to my left to assess my location.

I could smell cinnamon, hyacinth, pear, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, chocolate and coffee…

I could hear four deep breaths breathing in, one breathing out and one person holding their breath.

Then someone squeezed my left hand.

My immediate reaction was to go to self-defence mode that I was taught to. I ripped myself away from the two hands that held on to me. I jumped off the sofa and found myself crouch behind a familiar Jewlzo Time Pod. It was _my_ time pod.

At first, I held my defensive pose for a couple of seconds before I suddenly realised the scene in front of me. Edward Masen was seated on a large brown leather sofa on my right of the room we were in. Also on the sofa sat Alice Brandon. In the middle of the room stood Jasper Whitlock holding a Tracking Device in his hands.

On the left of the room, lay Rosalie Hale and sat Emmett McCarthy. Edward, Alice and Jasper had cautious faces on. They were not armed. Emmett and Rosalie were smiling. Rosalie looked weak. She was the easiest target out of all five of them.

Before I could stop myself, I had begun planning ways to disarm and neutralize the five people in front of me. Until he spoke.

"Bella?"

That was when I broke away from the defensive mode. Ever since I was little, I was trained to defend my back, assess my position then think. But now…

His face looked radiant. His hair was still in it's messy sticking up form. A lock of it was dangling dangerously on his forehead. His eyes were bright and green, just as I had remembered them. Those eyes helped me wait patiently in the dark.

"Edward", I gasped out, breathing finally. He stood up immediately, too quickly, and flitted to my side, grabbing me.

I flung my arms around Edward's neck, pulling him close and holding on tight. It had been too long. I felt the shape of his body against mine as our embrace lasted what felt like forever.

--

The wave of happiness that was enveloped around me made me feel like I was in a dream.

Alice, short and bouncy as always, hugged me tightly blabbering at top speed, oblivious to the fact that I was barely listening to her. She quickly explained that we were still in the twenty-first century and now on an island called Mauritius or something. There was no immediate danger in the area because Kenzo, Darcy and Marcus had been caught a sent back to a Borstal Imprisonment Centre. Shame, I had been waiting to get a rematch with Darcy for a while, ever since she took out her anger on poor Izzy.

I thanked Jasper over and over again for his brilliant mind, for not giving up on me and for helping to bring me back. Emmett gave me a big bear hug, which could've probably crushed one of my ribs. Then I went to Rosalie.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my happiness suddenly fading away as I watched her frail state. She was sitting up on the sofa now, her skin paler than I had ever seen. Almost a light greenish colour. Her face was shallow and grim. Her hair was plain and lifeless too. There was a fading mark on the side of her neck.

"You don't remember any of Izzy's memories?" asked Jasper. I shook my head at him.

"Only mine", I said, "but I'm supposed to, aren't I? I mean…we're the same person. She's in my head somewhere."

"Yes. She is", said Edward nodding, "she's still alive. I'm sure. She's still here."

Sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"What happened?" I asked again, turning back to Rose. She smiled faintly.

"Saved your sorry arse and ended up getting shot", she laughed, half coughing. I cringed at her state.

Furiously, I turned to Jasper.

"Fix her", I commanded, "she's just been shot. Just regenerate that bit of her skin. Use the healing mechanism, the Jewlzo Aid Kit. The bullet's out, right?"

"Yes, I got it out myself", answered Alice, nodding, "and we _have_ fixed her, Bella."

"Then why does she…I mean, she doesn't…" I trailed off not knowing what to say without hurting Rosalie's feelings.

"She lost a lot of blood", explained Jasper, sensing where I was going with this, "when she eats and regains the energy, she'll be fine."

"Should we go to a hospital?" I asked him, "She needs blood, give it to her."

"That's not wise", Edward cut in quickly, "and they have odd chemicals in their blood here."

I turned to face Rosalie again. I sat myself next to her. Rosalie was more than a best friend to me. She was like a sister.

"I've miss you", I whispered to her. As I watched her, it suddenly reminded me of something that I shouldn't be thinking of at that moment. A dying person. Frail, weak and looking carcass.

"Bella…I've miss you too."

* * *

**Reviews would really help.**

** Tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas of how Bella, Izzy and Edward's relationships with one another should be. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. I've got the plotline for this story nearly sorted out now. Regular updates and the chapter lengths will be normal.**

* * *

Chapter two. The Message.

Bella's POV.

"I love you", I whispered softly. I felt like my life had been completed. When my parents had died, my whole world was crushed. Then I had to be hidden away and I had to run for my life. It hurt me so much that I didn't even get time to properly grieve for the death of my parents.

"I love you too", said Edward gently. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I had been so far away from him. But even time didn't break our love. How I felt for him would never change. It had been like that ever since we were little. I always knew, in my heart, that I loved him.

Our friendship only made our love stronger. In 2817, you had ot be tough to survive and I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Edward. it was his support that got me through everything. His understand that made me strong and his love that made me who I am.

"we're going home", I whispered to him, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

home, I was referring to our time, in 2817. currently, that was supposedly 'home' to us.

"what, you wanna stay in the twenty-first century?" he chuckled, brushing his lips against my hair. I shrugged. We lay on my bed, it was early in the morning. I had been back in my body for three days now and it felt oddly weird.

Good, but weird. Because I think Izzy probably didn't eat very well when she was supposed to take care of my body. I had looked in the mirror and saw that my skin was paler than usual. I had lost weight, unhealthily. And it looked like she didn't do any excercises or training to keep fit.

I scowled at myself for that. she had my body and she needed to take care of it, not just use and abuse it. I felt stupid at myself for being angry with a part of myself though. Izzy was a part of me. and she was probably listening to my thoughts every second.

Jasper, as usual, was cautious and had ot be careful. He decided to run some tests on me to make sure I didn't go jumping bodies in the future. It was all clear that I was one hundred percent me. and that was very reassuring.

I was pleased, apart from the little zig zag scar on my forehead. It wouldn't fade away.

Two days after I had been back, we drove out to a beach called Blue Bay to dispose of my Time Pod. It was no use to us now. I wondered sometimes, if Izzy was in my head listening to what I was saying right now, I wondered if she was the one sending the thoughts to me. I wondered what she would do.

I looked up from my embrace with Edward and sighed against him.

"I don't have a home anymore, Edward", I whispered to him, "with mom and dad gone…it's just a house. A stupid empty house."

"you will always have a home", said Edward in a persistent voice, "with me, or Rosalie or Jasper and Alice or Emmett."

"that's not what I meant", I sighed, "I have to take over the family business when I get back. it's my responsibility now that I've inherited the company and money and cars and houses and…"

I gripped the mattress and held my breath. Edward stroked the side of my face making me relax immediately.

"I think you should come and live with me", he whispered into my ear. I blinked and sat up.

"what?"

"if you want", he added quickly, "I mean…you're only sixteen and I don't think…I mean, living on your own would be hard and…oh Nevermind."

I smiled. "yeah, ok."

"what do you mean?" asked Edward.

"I mean, yeah, I do want to live with you", I told him, "like you said, I'm _only_ sixteen."

--

"what was Izzy like?" I asked Emmett as we boarded the British Airways Plane.

We were heading back to England. It was all Jasper's idea. Instead of going straight back to 2817, he thought it would be a good idea to go back to England and collect his Jewlzo technology that he had left in one of the safe houses.

Also, I wanted to meet my parents.

"she…was different", answered Emmett, eyeing me cautiously. It was like he was scared of giving the wrong answer. But there was no wrong answer. I was just curious. I wondered if my friends liked her better than me. if she was better than me.

"like me?" I asked, knowing the answer. No, Izzy wasn't like me at all. She didn't believe in violence, causing her to get beaten to pulp by Darcy. She was a quiet, lost girl in her tiny world.

"not a single bit like you", Rosalie cut in.

I took my seat next to Edward as the passengers began to fill up.

"what was she like?" I asked him.

"haven't you asked everyone that question at least twice?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"yes. Everyone apart from you", I pointed out, "but I want to know."

"you already know", he said, shrugging, "she's you, Bella. you're the same person."

"it doesn't feel that way", I explained to Edward, "she's me, but a different part of me. I _feel_ like she's a different person. because she has a different personality and everything."

"well, it doesn't matter now", muttered Edward in a strained voice, "because she's not here anymore."

I didn't say anything else about Izzy after that. it seemed a bit odd to me how stiff he suddenly came as he said those words. It made me wonder how closer exactly Edward and Izzy got in my absence.

Once again it felt strange. Knowing that someone else, who looked exactly like me, was with my friends, with the person I love when I couldn't be there. That same person might've become best friends with Rosalie whilst I was gone. Might've loved Edward.

There was no reason not to love Edward, of course. He was gorgeous and absolutely brilliant. I wouldn't blame Izzy if she _did_ have feelings for him

But then again, I shouldn't get jealous because she wasn't here now, I was.

Or was she?

Shaking my head I took in a deep breath and tried to clear my thoughts. Thinking about Izzy was getting confusing. I was getting jealous of myself, how ridiculous.

"excuse me, excuse me. er, sir?" a voice woke me up. I didn't even realise that I was sleeping. I opened my eyes groggily and saw an air hostess leaning over a snoring Alice to poke Jasper.

Jasper sat up and blinked, looking around fully alarmed.

"could you turn off your phone, please?" the lady asked impatiently as she pointed to a bleeping device that Jasper held dearly in his hands.

The Message Communicator was flashing red. And urgent message had been received. I sat up, more alert.

"uh…yes", said Jasper. The lady continued to eye him. Looking rather uncomfortable, Jasper turned it off and shoved it in his back pocket.

"what was the message?" whispered Edward, once the lady marched off.

"I didn't get time to see", said Jasper shaking his head. he looked over pointedly where the hostess was still giving him cautious looks to see if he would turn it on again.

"check it when we land", muttered Emmett somewhere from the front, "careful Jasper, if looks could kill…"

"you wouldn't be healthy right now", croaked Rosalie, laughing.

--

my parents here were computerised. They weren't real. They were just a replacement to blend in, to help _me_ blend in. my real parents were dead. Murdered by James, Victoria and Laurent. I was supposed to me murdered too but when they couldn't do it, they hired Marcus, Kenzo and Darcy to finish me off.

I couldn't wait to have two minutes with Darcy in the ring. She'd really get it then.

I couldn't help but feel excited as we exited the airport in London. They weren't real, but they were my parents. After so long, would they really feel the same?

Would Renée have that odd motherly smell she had? Would charlie's hair still be curly and dark?

"hey, Jasper. Have you checked that message yet?" I asked as Emmett and Edward unloaded the luggages into two taxis. "you better check it, it was flashing red. That's emergency, right?"

"oh shit", muttered Jasper, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a couple of tracking devices before finally getting the Message Communicator.

We all stopped and waited whilst he read it. his face turned from confused to scared and then settled on shock and grim. The odd grim look on Jasper's face made me curious in suspense. I was sure everyone was feeling the same.

"well?" demanded Alice.

"dude, what's wrong?" asked Emmett.

Jasper said nothing. Instead, he passed the device to me and I read aloud, my heart thrashing against my ribcage:

'**RE: Kenzo, James, Victoria.**

**CODE RED: URGENT SITUATION. PLEASE DESTROY THIS DEVICE AFTER READING. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CONTACT ME AT ANY COST.**

**They've escaped from the Borstal Imprisonment Centre. They've stolen the code for the Jewlzo Time Travelling Technologies. They've completely disappeared without a trace. They're coming back for Bella. Keep her safe, hide, blend in, whatever you do, **_**don't**_** let them get her.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Carlisle.'**

* * *

Review Please. What do you think of the message...?

Thanks for reading.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Little bit late, sorry. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. Here's a little recap and chapter three!!!**

* * *

Chapter three. Panic Mode.

'**RE: Kenzo, James, Victoria.**

**CODE RED: URGENT SITUATION. PLEASE DESTROY THIS DEVICE AFTER READING. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CONTACT ME AT ANY COST.**

**They've escaped from the Borstal Imprisonment Centre. They've stolen the code for the Jewlzo Time Travelling Technologies. They've completely disappeared without a trace. They're coming back for Bella. Keep her safe, hide, blend in, whatever you do, **_**don't**_** let them get her.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Carlisle.'**

When I had finished reading, the device was immediately snatched out of my hands. Emmett threw the Message Communicator into the middle of the road with uncanny precision as a travel coach ran over it. The satisfying crunch and bits of metal chunks assured everyone that the device had been destroyed as Carlisle requested.

I crouched over, my eyes scanning the area of the airport for any immediate danger. My reflexes and training along with instinct kicked in automatically.

"It's safe", said Jasper, already equipped without another piece of Jewlzo technology and bleeping his codes away. "We're safe right now, no body panic."

"They've escaped", hissed Edward, his eyes narrowing to slits. His jaw was set and clenched and his fists were tight. "How can that be _possible_? I thought the Borstal Imprisonment was the tightest with security. What about their body tags? Surely they can be traced by JCoolz Satellite Nine?"

"Odd combination", mumbled Emmett thoughtfully. Jasper looked up at all of us. Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were standing around the first taxi, their eyes shifting everywhere, looking for any signs of danger. Alice stood besides me, rummaging through her bag and pulling out odd devices. It seems she wasn't even listening to anything anymore. Jasper looked tensed and I knew he was calculating. He spoke in a calm, authorised voice.

"Alice, Rosalie and Emmett will go to safe house and settle the luggage there", said Jasper in a commanding tone, "Bella, Edward and I will go to Harrington Avenue where the computerised Charlie and Renée are. We came to England to do some things, and we need to get this sorted out."

"If the satellite can trace Kenzo and the nomads then it can trace us too", Emmett pointed out, unloading the rest of the luggage into one of the cabs and slamming the door shut.

"No", I said, shaking my head, "the code has been stolen so the satellite won't work. There are only two places where they are. Either in the twenty-first century here, or still in the twenty-ninth century. Since they're after me, I'm guessing they are here."

They were after me. I was the last person in the way of them getting to the business, the money. With me gone, everything would be theirs.

"Thank goodness Carlisle gave us a head start then", Rosalie muttered.

"I found some Outtime activity", Alice announced, she was surprisingly quiet this whole time, "someone better check that out."

"Emmett, you go", I told him, "check it out, and be back in three hours at the safe house. Alice and Rose, get a move on."

Emmett kissed Rose softly and jumped into the cab. It drove away, disappearing around the corner. Edward was already on his phone, calling for more travelling ways.

I turned around but Rosalie had called out my name.

"Bella, wait", she said in a desperate tone. I whirled back around, giving her my full attention.

"What's wrong, honey?"

But she didn't look at me. She faced Jasper. Her expression was unreadable.

"Is Bella really safe right now?" she asked him. Jasper frowned at her.

"Of course", he answered, seeming almost insulting by her lack of trust, "I've got a plan but we've got things to sort out first. Trust me Rosalie, Bella's more than safe. For now."

--

Jasper was quiet in the back of the car. Edward was driving manically, his eyes hard and set on the rode. He had managed to get us a red BMW for the day. It was April and the weather was seemingly nice. Breezy but with the sun shining.

My head was spinning around, as I got lost in my own thoughts. Swan Jewlzo Technologies. My parents were the owners of legalised armours and defence mechanisms. They stumbled across the nomads, who were wanted to buy the business, and allow just anyone to use these technologies. Of course my parents refused. The Jewlzo Technology was harmful and only people with Training and licensed degrees could buy it.

And that's why Renée and Charlie Swan were murdered.

"Bella?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He had stopped driving and I realised we were parked somewhere on a street. Funny how closely these houses were built in this age. In 2817, there were no houses. Great Britain was took packed and filled up with Apartment Lodgings instead. There would be one or two houses that you may stumble across from time to time. If the owners were rich.

"Where's Jasper?" I frowned, turning back.

"He's gone out to check something", Edward explained to me, scrutinizing my face. He looked like he was trying to see through me, into me. Like he was searching for something that he was desperate to find.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him, "my parent's house?"

"Bella…" Edward began gently. He reached up and stroked the side of my face. His fingers gently caressed my skin, making me flush immediately. Edward smiled crookedly at the heat that flooded my face. Then he turned serious.

"They're…they're not your parents", he said gently, "You have to remember that, babe. I mean, they'll look a whole heck a lot like Charlie and Renée Swan but…"

"They're fake", I finished off for him, "I know, Edward. I just want to see them. And…just for a minute, just to have my mom and dad back. Just for a minute."

"They loved you very much", he whispered, leaning in close to kiss me softly, sweetly and slowly.

"Do you think Izzy ––"

"Bella, Edward! Out _now_", Jasper gasped out, yanking the door open then slamming it shut. I scrambled out of my seat, opening the door and stepping out immediately. The warm, breezy wind blew around my head messing up my hair and spraying it everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Edward demanded immediately, asking my unspoken question.

"Well, firstly there a surprise ––" he was cut off by his mobile phone ringing suddenly. Jasper paused and checked the screen before holding up one finger at us. "What is it?"

Edward made an impatient sound under his breath.

"Uh huh…I know that. Two? Alice, are you sure? _Two…_oh…that changes things. Do you know where? Uh huh…don't worry about it for now…yeah…tell him to just check the one here and come straight home…yeah, we'll sort out where the other is when I get back…yeah, bye. Love you too."

Jasper frowned, an expression that seemed to be etched on his face very often. He tucked away his phone before running his hand through his hair.

"_Before_ we die of suspense, Jasper!" Edward snapped, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Wha – _oh_, right. Well, I think it's better if you guys see it", he said distractedly. Edward and I exchanged a confused look. Without explaining himself more, Jasper starting walking down the road on the pavement side. Edward grabbed my hand and we both followed him without a word, in suspicion.

"What did Alice have to say?" I asked him. Jasper sped up but we kept up in pace with him.

"She was wrong about the Outtime activity", he told us, over his shoulder. Getting out another Jewlzo equipment, he began pressing more furious buttons.

"So there was so Outtime activity then", said Edward, looking relieved.

"Uh…no", Jasper halted, causing both me and Edward to bump into him. He turned around, "there are _two_ Outtime activities. One here in England…and one in Mauritius."

"Mauritius? That's where we were?" I asked, my voice going up higher with each word.

"Yes", said Jasper as he carried on walking, "but the activities were just a couple of hours before we departed the island."

"Jasper, who's that?" Edward's sudden sharp voice caught me off guard. I followed his gaze to see where he was looking at.

Edward stared at a house, one of the ones on the street that we were on; he looked on the second level.

There were two windows, and one of which a woman was climbing out of. She didn't look like she was scared or nervous about falling. She gripped the walls securely, scaling smoothly on the pipes and jumped down to the ground, landing on her feet easily. I had one thoguht runing through my head: she was beautiful.

"That's the surprise", muttered Jasper, reaching for his JCoolz Projectile. Everyone suddenly tensed.

The lady had long caramel coloured hair. Her skin was slightly tanned. She was amazingly gorgeous so much so that it hurt to look at. Her eyes were wide and a nice shade of hazel. And I noticed they flickered towards us. Jasper crouched, positioning himself with the weapon in his hand. I had no idea what was going on but I reached for my weapon all the same.

Who was this girl? Apparently, Edward and Jasper didn't know either. But why was she a threat towards us? Why was Jasper getting defensive?

I was about to ask but then Edward charged.

* * *

**GUESS WHO...?**

**I'm sure you'll figure it out. Review please.**

**I'll give you a choice for the next chapter... here it is:**

**a) Edward stops charging and recognises who the woman is by the way she's looking at him.**

**b) Bella tells Jasper and Edward to relax because she can feel some kind of connection in the air. (WTF?!)**

**c) The 'lady' makes a run for it, and meets up with Kenzo and James around the corner.**

**Choose and review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to an annoymous reviewer called KerryPop.**

* * *

Chapter four. Renée and Charlie Swan.

The lady had long caramel coloured hair. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were wide and a nice shade of hazel. I noticed they flickered towards us.

Jasper crouched, positioning himself with the weapon in his hand. I had no idea what was going on. Who was this girl? Apparently, Edward and Jasper didn't know either. But why was she a threat towards us. Why was Jasper getting defensive?

I was about to ask but then Edward charged.

With a short rippling snarl escaping his lips, he launched himself towards the girl. She looked shocked and surprised but she didn't run, although she could've.

"Edward", she gasped out, her eyes widening. My heart pounded harder than ever when that name escaped her lips.

At that same moment, Edward had thrown himself on the lady's body, pushing her back onto the floor. Jasper and I rushed over, Jasper pointing the Projectile at the woman's head. I bent down to pull Edward up.

Edward secured her flapping arms behind her back, twisting her body so that she was facing the ground and her arms were behind her. She tried to lift up her head and look at us but Edward held her firmly down

"Who is she?" I demanded, helping Edward to hold her in that position.

"I don't know", hissed Jasper, cocking his head to the left to get a better look at the woman.

"No! Don't hurt me", she cried out, turning her face to speak directly to Edward, "please! It's me! Edward, it's me!"

"She knows you?" Jasper asked Edward in a bewildered tone. Edward blinked and looked utterly confused. If anything, he didn't seem to her this person.

"Yes! Ouch…Yes you know me", the lady shouted as she continued to struggle, "Edward, it's me! It's Izzy! Please – my hand – _ouch_."

"It's who?" I breathed out, in disbelief. I turned to Edward, to confirm that my ears had not just betrayed me. He had the same look on his face that I probably had on mine.

"Did she just say –"

Jasper jabbed a black object on the side of the lady and immediately, her head dropped to the floor and her struggles ceased.

"What did you just do?" roared Edward and I at the same time.

"Neutralised her", Jasper answered simply. My heart was pounding, the blood rushing around my body at full speed.

"She just said she was Izzy", I hissed at him, "what…I mean…she couldn't be? Jasper, could she?"

"Izzy's inside your head", said Edward, speaking under his breath, "she can't be…I mean…this girl doesn't even look like you, Bella."

"Not right now", snapped Jasper at the both of us. We both froze and turned to face him. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What this woman just said is impossible. But I don't know how she knows about Izzy and I don't know why she was climbing out of Charlie and Renée's house."

"That's my parent's house?" I asked, piecing the puzzles together.

"Yeah", Edward answered, "that's why I got her. She could be from 2817, looking for you."

"I saw her climb out of a car, just as Renée left the house", explained Jasper, "So I came to get you guys. I'm guessing she's working against us. We'll bring her to the safe house and keep her there because we can't send her back to 2817."

"What about my parents?" I whispered, shaking my head. I needed to clear my head. This was all too confusing. This woman couldn't be Izzy. No, Izzy was me. Izzy was inside of me. Izzy _looked_ like me, and this woman looked nothing like me. Her long caramel hair was smooth and silky, a beautiful shiny colour. She had long eyelashes that rested against her cheek. Her skin was very darkly tanned, as if she had been on holiday for _months_. I noticed how long her nails were, they looked sharp too. She had the perfect body with a compatible and agile figure.

"Renée will be pulling around the corner in a couple of minutes", Jasper muttered, bending down to prod at the lifeless body on the floor, "Edward, carry the girl back into the BMW. Drive her back to the safe house. She shouldn't wake up for about 5 hours. If she does, just neutralise her again. Bella and I will be meeting the Swans, then we'll be back to the safe house in about three to four hours."

Edward bit his bottom lip and seemed to be deciphering on whether to listen to Jasper or not. I found myself doing the same thing. As much as I wanted to meet my parents right now, this woman intrigued me. She couldn't have possible known about Izzy. Surely no one could.

"Renée's coming, go Edward!" ordered Jasper urgently. He bent down and hurled up the woman effortlessly, cradling her and Edward gripped the body in his hand.

"Go. We'll be back soon", I whispered to him, leaning over to kiss his lips briefly. Edward looked spaced out. He was staring intently at the mysterious woman's face.

"Yeah", he finally said, then turned around and walked away. Jasper pulled my hand and led me away from the house just as a car was pulling in.

--

She had short brown hair, just as mine except hers were shorter and darker in colour with a few greys here and there. Just like I remembered her, Renée got out of the car, and walked towards the boot, pulling out a few shopping bags. Jasper held me back as I watched her struggle, making her way into the front bit of the garden and walk up to the door.

"Mum…" I whispered, my heart aching to talk to her. Hear her voice. To hug her and tell her that I love her.

Renée opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

"What do we say to her?" I asked Jasper. We couldn't' just go barging in claiming to be from the future, Renée and Charlie might be computerised but they could go to the police. Especially since the fact their daughter was supposed to be with an Aunt Georgina in Bristol, according to Alice. That's the cover story told to Izzy's educational centre or school, when really she was in Mauritius.

"Give it seven minutes, Charlie's coming too", Jasper murmured, never looking up from his equipment, "then we knock at the door. You meet them, you have five minutes to say or do what you want. It think I've found a way to reprogram them from this time."

"Won't they freak out?" I asked him, "I mean…they're still human. Computerised, but they're designed to act human."

"They ill, but by then I would've been able to computerise them fully", explained Jasper, his eyes suddenly flickered up, "_oh_! There's Charlie!"

My head twisted around so fast that I swear I heard a crack. Getting out of a blue car was my dad. He looked older than he did in 2817, with curly brown hair; of course the odd grey was here and there. The moustache was still intact and I watched as my dad fumbled around with his key before inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

"Let's go", I whispered, but my words sounded like a plea. For so long I had lived without my mother's hug or my dad's comforting words. All I wanted right now was to hear their voices at last. I didn't want to think of the time when they were pale, cold a lifeless but the memory came to me anyway.

--

"_Let me through!" I screamed at the big burly man. He held out his arm, pushing me back. I struggled with him, twisted around to swap our positions so that I had his hands behind his back. "They're my parents, give me the code and LET ME THROUGH!"_

_My sobbing and shaking didn't help my situation and he had gripped my shoulders and pushed me back once more._

"_I'm sorry ma'am but I'm under strict instructions to forbid any entrances", the man said firmly. He circled his fingers around my wrist and disarmed me from my JCoolz Projectile. I made a mental note of the knife in my shoes._

"_Please", I begged him, my eyes watering, "I just…I just wanna see –"_

"_Bella!" a sharp voice called out, "hey! Let go of her – what's going on?"_

_I whirled around to see Edward marching over, a furious look on his face. Without thinking twice, I launched myself at him, weeping and sobbing into his shirt. I wasn't usually like this. I was strong. I was trained to overcome my emotions, to overcome anything that would weaken me. But my parent's death was something that I couldn't handle._

"_Shush…shush, it's ok baby", Edward whispered into my ear gently._

"_Masen, get the girl out of here please", the man commanded, "This is forbidden grounds. Commanded by your father, he needs to run his autopsies first."_

"_No! No…please", I cried out, shaking my head, "please Irial, just let me see them. It's my mum and dad, please!"_

_My world was crashing around me. The only thing I wanted was to say goodbye. Just the once. Just to my parents, properly. Please._

"_Edward! Bella! What's going on?" another voice buzzed through. Edward pulled out his Message Communicator out and groaned._

"_Carlisle, I wanna see my parents", I said, grabbing the Jewlzo machine off of Edward, "gimme the code! Give me the code, Carlisle."_

"_Wha – Bella? Honey, I'm sorry I can't do that. Listen to me, you're in danger", he said quickly, "come to my office immediately, make Irial and Edward escort you. We need you safe."_

"_No, please Carlisle –"_

"_Be there in five, dad", Edward cut through me, taking the Message Communicator again._

"_No", I screamed at him, "I won't go! I need to see them."_

"_Bella, it's ok", he whispered, bending down to speak directly into my ears, "take Irial from the left, grab his hand and neutralized him at his neck. I'll secure him. GO!"_

_--_

"You ready?" Jasper's voice cut through my trip down memory lane. I nodded at him and we walked towards the house. I couldn't help but feel nervous as I walked. My eyes flickered around us, assessing our surroundings for any signs of danger.

My head swirled around the year 2817, my parents, the twentieth century and the mysterious woman who had claimed to be Izzy. I had never felt confused in my life before, now I truly did.

"Good afternoon, my name is Jasper Whitlock", Jasper's voice brought me back to reality again. My eyes widened as I watched the person in front of me.

"Mum…" I breathed out. The lady's eyes flickered at me.

"Izzy? Honey…you're supposed to be with…what are you doing here?" Renée's face contorted into confusion as she stared at me, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Who was at the door, Renée?" a voice called out. Footsteps came closer as Charlie skipped down the stairs. He paused, staring at me too.

"Izzy, sweetheart. Georgia said…you weren't…" he trailed off in confusion too.

"Dad", I whispered, my eyes watering.

"Three minutes", muttered Jasper to me, "then I'm reprogramming things.

"Who's this? What's going on?" Renée's voice became sharper, "is your aunt Georgia parking the car? Is she there? I didn't realise you were coming back, honey."

I reached out my hand to her, towards her cheek. The back of my hand touched her soft warm skin and I closed my eyes.

--

"_Do you know the code?" I hissed at Edward, after neutralizing poor Irial. His body lay at my feet and Edward skipped over it, punching in digits._

"_Code activated. Please stand still", the computerised voice said. Edward stood straight a scanner thinned around his eyes, checking who he was._

"_State your intent", the recorded voice said aloud._

"_EAM. Inspection of Renée Swan and Charlie Swan", Edward spoke, "allow access."_

"_Access granted."_

_The door slid open and I sent a grateful look towards Edward. When we entered the room, it was instantly cold. The door closed behind us as we walked right in._

_There was nothing but two Jewlzo-Hover Beds placed against the walls. On the walls, on top of the bed were two rectangular shapes._

"_Casket retrieval", called out Edward. Instantly, the two rectangles opened up and out slid two covered bodies._

_--_

"I missed you, mum", I whispered to her, pulling her into a hug, "so much…oh mum."

"Izzy, I don't understand", she said, half laughing, half confused, "you're not due back home until next month. Is everything ok? Is aunt Georgia Ok?"

"Less than a minute", Jasper warned me. I ran towards my dad, ignoring my mother's calls and questions about the blonde male that was standing on their doorstep.

I enveloped Charlie into a large hug, holding him tightly. As tight as I could.

* * *

**The rest is to be continued. Please review, I want to know if you guys like the story so far. If you have any suggestions, I wouldn't be opposed to listening.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter. Thanks for the people who are still reading. First Edward POV in this story!**

* * *

Chapter five. The final plan.

My parents were alive. They might have been computerised, they might've been only faked but for the couple of seconds that I held them in my arms they felt more real than anything I had ever felt in my life. I loved them so much and wasn't able to tell them that before they were cruelly taken away from me.

So I pulled back from Charlie and told him.

"I love you", I whispered, "my daddy…you're the best dad and I love you. God, I love you."

"Izzy? What's the matter?" he became concerned immediately, "are you…who's that guy? Tell me what's wrong, Iz. How did you get home?"

"Now Bella", said Jasper quickly. I turned to my mother as hastily as I could.

"Love you too mum", I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word. I closed my eyes and counted the last seconds. I opened them again to look at my parents.

Then they both collapsed.

--

"_Do you want me to remove it?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. I felt so vulnerable there. The two bodies were covered in black and blue plastic. Zip up away from sight. _

_I shook my head._

_My hand rose up, trembling as it did, and touched the first covered body. Slowly, I pulled down the zip._

_My dad's face was white. Pale white with no blood in his cheeks, no smile on his face. His hair was flat and not it's usual curly. His lips were an odd shade of pale blue._

_The tears pooled down my cheek._

_I breathed out._

_My legs carried me to the other Hover Bed and I zipped down the plastic just as I had before. A short sob escaped my lips when I saw my mother's face. I felt warm hands envelope around me and Edward's scent filled my nostrils._

"_They're gone", I whispered, biting my bottom lip._

_Renée was pale as a ghost. On her top left eyebrow was an unhealed wound that stretched down to the middle of her cheek. Her lips were pale and blue too. Her face looked saggy and old._

"_They've left me, they've gone", I whispered aloud._

_--_

Jasper's mind worked brilliantly. He wasn't trained at a Training Centre like the rest of us, no. He got his skills naturally. He wasn't the best at fighting but he was amazing at figuring out what to do in difficult times. So if he were armed with weapons, armed with people who _could_ fight, he'd be invincible.

When we received the message from Edward's father, Carlisle, I knew Jasper would be sorting things out already. It turns out I was right.

After he deprogrammed my parents immediately, he resorted things out. In the message, Carlisle instructed us to hide and blend in, Jasper had figured out how to do it.

**Edward's POV.**

I bit my bottom, trying as hard as I can to look away. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. My brain was working furiously, telling me what was possible and what was not. The beautiful girl lying in front of me was definitely _not_ possible.

_But she called out my name_.

My heart was saying different things. Those few months I had spent with a shy, lost girl called Izzy had confused my life beyond what I could sort out. I had feelings for her. I loved Bella, but I loved Izzy also. I couldn't deny that. And now that I had Bella…I just wished I had Izzy also.

_She called out my name._

My first reaction was to eliminate her. She was climbing out of the Swans' house building and that wasn't good. Especially from the warning that we had received earlier, I was certain she was from the future. She must be working against us. She must be trying to take Bella away from me.

_She said she was Izzy. She said my name_.

"Edward?" a voice made me turn around. When I did, I felt guiltier than I ever had in my life. Bella stood by the doorway, playing with her bottom lip and watching me nervously. Her eyes flickered at the unconscious body on the bed.

"How was it?" I asked her, gently.

"Good", she answered curtly, "is she…? I…um, Jasper's downstairs. We've got to sort things out."

"Yeah", I said, sighing but I didn't move from my spot. I just turned back to stare at the lifeless corpse. What was it that pulled me to this complete stranger? She really could be just a random stranger. It couldn't be Izzy. For god's sake, Izzy didn't look like this.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked, doubtfully after a while.

"Of course", I told her, and then went to take her hand before the guilt consumed me. She reached up on her toes and pressed her lips gently against mine. I returned the kiss, trying to consume myself of what was in front of me, what was certain. I love Bella. No doubts. I love Bella.

That mysterious woman…it's not Izzy. It can't be Izzy. No. Izzy was part of Bella. Inside Bella's head. This woman who layed on the bed was an impostor. Izzy was Bella. Bella was Izzy. That woman was a fake.

It couldn't be Izzy.

--

But I so wanted it to be.

--

I took a seat next to Bella. Jasper and Alice were both pacing around the room. We were in a safe house, one we had been in before. Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap. There was a coffee table in between the two sofas that Bella and I and Rosalie and Emmett sat on. As Jasper paced up the room, beeping into his Jewlzo equipment, Alice paced down, picking up a laptop or putting down a tracking device as she went along.

"Right then", said Bella finally after a couple of minutes of silence, "Alice, fill us all on the details. Jasper, figure out a plan and prepare to explain to us. And both of you two stop moving, I'm getting a headache."

"What about Izzy?" I asked them, they all turned to face me and I realised my mistake, "I meant…the girl upstairs…well, I…she said she was Izzy."

"Impossible but I'm going to explain that", said Jasper, "Alice, you start first, sweetie."

"Wait! I mean, won't she wake up or something?" I interrupted before she began, "shouldn't someone check up on her or something?"

I didn't want her to escape. Izzy or not, she wasn't escaping.

"Did you neutralize her again after I did?" asked Jasper to me.

"Yeah, I took care of that", Rosalie spoke up, "she's fine, Edward. And she's not Izzy. Although I haven't seen her before in 2817. Probably a new trainee."

"Let me update everyone before you get confused", Alice, said sharply, glaring at me. I shrugged for her to continue. Bella took my hand in hers; shooting me a sideway glance.

"Right, well we've received the message from Carlisle", Alice carried on talking, "our main priority is to keep Bella safe. Kenzo, James and Victoria have escaped and are after her.'

"We know _that_ bit", muttered Emmett, rolling his eyes.

"So our plan is", Jasper took off, talking, "to lead a normal life here and blend in. we will do what teenagers our age should be doing and act the same way. We won't be using any Jewlzo Technologies unless for emergencies."

"What about protection?" Rose asked, taking words right out of my mouth.

"Oh don't worry babe, I'm _stocked_ on protection", Emmett teased, squeezing her waist with his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Too much information", Bella coughed, turning red.

"Guys! Focus", scowled Jasper, "this is serious."

"Right, sorry", murmured Emmett.

"Another thing", Alice added before Jasper could speak, "when I traced any Outtime activities, I found one pinpointed just a couple of miles away from the Swan's house."

"I went to check that", Emmett piped up, putting up his hand, "nothing there but the tracker reacted pretty wildly. It was definitely a time pod or a time jumper."

"So…", I trailed off in my own thoughts.

"So someone has come back in time", Bella finished off for me in a whisper.

"And then there's an unconscious woman on a bed upstairs", Jasper cut in, "I think that's where she comes in. obviously she can't be Izzy so I'm thinking that she was ordered to come back in time for Bella. Maybe Kenzo explained to her the situation about Izzy. She checked Charlie and Renée's place first and when we caught her she tried to lie her way out of it."

I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief. There. Proven solid. It wasn't Izzy. Just another anomaly. Of course not, I shouldn't even be considering the fact of seeing Izzy again. She was gone. I had given her up for Bella.

"But", Rosalie spoken up, "there was another Outtime activity. Wasn't there Alice?"

"Yes, so there seem", said Alice glumly, "Emmett tracked it and I mapped it out."

"And?" Bella said impatiently.

"And…it's in Mauritius", Jasper finished off. Blank faces all round. I didn't understand this.

"What do you mean?" I asked Jasper, "If the Outtime activity here was that woman upstairs then what exactly is the Outtime activity in Mauritius."

"We don't know", said Alice quietly, "and the thing is, the one in Mauritius happened _before_ the one here."

**Bella's POV.**

I wondered up the stairs after a while. Emmett, Jasper and Alice had gone to get some food. I felt weak in the bones even though it had nothing to do with my health at all. My feet led me to the room occupied by our sleeping stranger.

At first when Alice had explained everything I was certain that she wasn't Izzy. I believed that. But now…I wasn't so sure. There was another Outtime activity. An unexplained one.

"You look more beautiful than I thought you'd be", a croaky voice said. I jumped, crouching down with my eyes searching. She sat on the bed, looking half awoken, her eyes still drooping. But I noticed how she eyed me up and down. As if she was checking if I still had every part of my body intact.

My hand itched at the knife on my ankle.

"Catlike and wild too", she whispered in awe, "nice to see you again Bella."

I winced at the sound of her voice. Not because it was ugly or anything but because it sounded smooth and flawless. Like Edward's voice.

My reflexes twitched as I looked over her. She was completely harmless. She sat, defenceless as always, in the middle of the large bed watching me with large hazel eyes.

"State your name", I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Not Izzy, it couldn't be Izzy. She was an enemy sent by Kenzo, Victoria or James. I took in a deep breath, scrutinizing the unknown woman.

"Isabella Marie Swan", she said easily, "although, I'm not looking like I used to, you could say."

My fingers tightened around the knife and I whipped it out. I moved slowly, walking towards the threat as I analysed the situation. Still harmless, completely harmless.

So she was going to stick to the story of her being Izzy? She couldn't be and I knew it, I wasn't going to let her move me. I was assertive.

I _wouldn't_ believe she was Izzy. Even when my brain screamed out so.

"How's Kenzo?" I asked her lightly. She looked unshaken by my question. She was probably trained to be questioned under pressure.

"I wouldn't know", the woman answered. Her eyes flickered at my knife and back to my face, "listen Bella…you might not believe what I'm saying but there's only one way to see if I'm telling the truth or not. Are you prepared to listen?"

I cocked my head to the side.

"State your _real_ name", I ordered her in a firmer tone. The mystery woman's eyes flickered over my shoulder and she smiled. I didn't turn around to see what she was looking at because I didn't want to loose concentration. I deliberated on calling the others for a brief while but then decided to handle this alone. She smiled again gently before speaking.

"Izzy. I'm known as Izzy", she explained, "I'm apparently supposed to be a part of your imagination. When you travelled back in time to the twenty first century your Time Pod malfunctioned and you got saved in it. I took over your body until Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and _Edward_ found your time pod and placed you back again."

Her smile grew smug, "So, any questions?"

My eyes widened at her words. My weapon was raised up in the air as I approached her. She knew too much. Things that she wasn't supposed to know. This couldn't be.

"But that's impossible", said a voice. I whirled around to see Jasper and Edward standing by the doorway. Neither of them was armed. They walked into the room, shocked with what we had heard.

"Its truly is impossible", Jasper repeated, shaking his head.

"How did you…you can't be…Izzy? I mean…you don't look like Izzy", Edward breathed out as he approached us. I didn't lower my knife. I didn't trust her. We couldn't be persuaded by lies.

"She's not", I snapped at them both, "Come on! She can't be. Izzy's in my head somewhere. Locked away safely and not –"

"How did you do it?" whispered Jasper, sitting down on the bed, staring straight into the woman's eyes. I felt anger seep through me. What was he talking about? This was just a random stranger. We should be neutralizing her not discussing impossible facts.

"I don't know", she answered, shrugging, "one minute I was in my body, on the couch with you lot and the next I was just…in this body."

_Lies_, I wanted to scream out. Instead, I lowered my knife.

"Izzy? Is it really you?" murmured Edward; he reached up to stroke her face. I felt jealous instantly flare inside of me. Jasper was fast but I was faster, I grabbed the black Jewlzo weapon in his hand and I jabbed it into the side of the impostor's neck. Her eyes drooped and she collapsed backwards.

* * *

**OH? Did Bella just stab the _'fake'_ Izzy in the neck...?**

**Review and I'll upload faster.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyya, sorry I left it on a _tiny_ cliffhanger last chapter. Here's the next one.**

* * *

Chapter six. Mirror Of Lies.

"_Izzy? Is it really you?" murmured Edward; he reached up to stroke her face. I felt jealous instantly flare inside of me. Jasper was fast but I was faster, grabbing the weapon in his hand I jabbed it into the side of the impostor's neck. Her eyes drooped and she collapsed backwards. _

"Bella!"

"Izzy? Izzy? Bella, what did you do?" Edward demanded, his nostrils flaring in anger and he turned to round in on me. I dropped the neutralizer and took a step back. My eyes were still fixed on the unconscious body on the bed. Jasper had gotten up to check the woman's pulse and make sure she was OK. Edward looked more furious than I had ever seen him, and his anger was directed straight at me.

"What's your problem?" he growled, and I immediately took another step back, "she was _safe_. Izzy's finally _back_. Why did you just do that?"

"What's going on?" another booming voice roared behind.

"S-she's lying", I whispered desperately, "it's not true…I…I…that's not Izzy."

"Yes, it _is_", Edward, hissed with so much venom in his voice that made even me flinch. He turned his back on me, facing the body that lay on the bed.

"Jasper? Honey, what's going on?" Alice asked, flouncing into the room and pulling at Jasper's elbow.

"Edward man, chill. What's the matter with you?" Emmett walked in, wrapping an arm around my shaking body. We were all in silence for a couple of minutes as Alice and Jasper inspected the unconscious body. Edward stood tensely by the bed, his hands in fists by his side. I didn't understand why he was sudden all pissed off. Izzy was nothing to him, he shouldn't be caring for her that much. More jealousy ignited inside of me. Would he act like that if it were me?

"She's just neutralized", said Alice at last, "not harmed."

"Of course. I didn't kill her or anything", I snapped defensively, "She was talking too much. I can't stand _liars_."

"She wasn't lying Bella", said Jasper softly.

"Lying about what?" asked Emmett, looking confused.

"This is really Izzy", Jasper explained to us all.

"No! She's _claiming_ to be Izzy", I corrected him, "but it's obviously a lie. It can't be the truth. Think about it! Izzy's in my head. She looks like _me_. She _is_ me. t-that woman is a fake!"

"She knew too much to be a fake", Edward mumbled shaking his head.

"Alright, alright, tell us the whole story. From the beginning", ordered Alice, waving her arms up and down, "let's go downstairs. Rosalie's still down there. Start from the beginning."

"I'll stay here and look after _her_", I said bitterly not wanting this woman to be out of my sight.

"I'm staying with you", said Edward quickly. I glared at him.

"That won't be necessary, I won't suffocate her whilst you're gone", I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Guys! What's the matter with you two?" hissed Emmett, looking at us both back and forth.

"Jasper, explain to them the situation. Then get started on reprogramming Charlie and Renée", I said out loud, tonelessly. I wasn't going to budge. She couldn't be Izzy and that was final. She just couldn't be. So if she wasn't with us, she was against us. And there'd be more after me. "We stop using Jewlzo Tech on Monday morning. We're going to have to blend in until Kenzo, James and Victoria are caught and the Time Travelling Technologies are restored. Go."

--

Edward sat on the floor, at the bottom of the bed. His shirt was off and he was rubbing his face with it slowly. The sunlight had dimmed outside to a darkened colour. It was nearly seven thirty.

Edward and I hadn't spoken for forty-three minutes and it was torturing me. I had opened my mouth to say something a couple of times but then just snapped it shut again. I didn't understand why I had neutralized the woman and I didn't understand why Edward took it so personally.

"Do you want to go downstairs and eat?" I asked him. A couple of deep breaths later, he shook his head slowly. I got off the bed and moved to sit down next to him, leaning my head on his bare shoulder. His skin was soft and warm and glowed palely in the dimmed darkness.

"I…I don't understand", I whispered, staring at my shoes to avoid his gaze, "I…she…she can't be Izzy. How can you believe that? Especially since we have to be careful about, you know, um, _me_ being on the run from crazy maniacs."

"Your safety is my number one priority", Edward said automatically as if he was reciting it as a poem, "anything and everything I do, I always make sure that _you_ are safe and well first."

"Then why do we have an imposture sleeping on our bed?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. Edward sighed out heavily.

"She explained", he said desperately, almost in a pleading voice, "Didn't you hear her explain? She knows things that only Izzy would know. She _must_ be Izzy. She _is_."

"Who are you trying to convince?" I asked him, sceptically, "people believe in what they _want_ to believe, Edward. And it seems like you want this random stranger to be Izzy very much."

"Well of course I do", he said, shrugging indifferently, "don't you want Izzy to be real again? Don't you want to talk to her and make her laugh? She did so much for us…helped us get you back and in return…she fades away into nothing."

"That's how it's supposed to be", I told him fiercely, "She _is_ nothing. She's supposed to just be a little glimpse of my imagination that's come to life. Nothing more."

"She deserves more", Edward said quietly, "so much more, Bella. Just think about what she said. How she said it. It makes sense to believe that she is Izzy, that maybe Izzy isn't in your mind."

I didn't say anything after that. I couldn't. I felt like everything was closing in on me. Edward did really believe that this girl was Izzy. So did Jasper. And the others probably did too. Now that I thought about it, everything made sense. Everyone wins.

But I wasn't going to be moved that easily.

--

**_Izzy's POV._ (In Mauritius when Jasper did the change)**

And I was saved in Bella's Time Pod.

I could feel it. A comfortable darkness was surrounding me. I felt calm. Not hysterical or scared but just at peace with everything finally. Just like what Bella said she felt when she had been in my mind.

So where else could I be? I had to be in her Time Pod. I wasn't in Bella's mind. No, it didn't feel like it. If I were in her mind I'd be thinking about things. I'd probably see Edward through her memories, but here there was nothing. I was definitely in her Time Pod. Saved there until I was released. But that wasn't going to happen. No one was going to release me now. Edward and the others got what they came here for: Bella. Now they'd just go back to the twenty-ninth century and live happily ever after.

I wondered whether he'd ever think about me. Whether he'd ever even remember me. Edward Masen. The most amazing and weirdest person I had ever met. So beautiful so amazing. The most palest and glowing skin. Naturally fantastic hair and knee melting crooked smiles.

Sigh.

I would never be able to see him again, would I? I would never be able to touch him or hold him again. It would all be Bella now. She'd get everything. The perfect man, the wonderful friends, my life. The life that I'd never get to live.

A sudden resentment and jealousy was building up inside of me towards Bella. It was odd, because she was me. I shouldn't be jealous of her. But then again, she wasn't exactly me, was she? Not if we were separate. If I was in her mind, if she controlled the body and I controlled the mind then I could say that we were one. I could say that we were the same person. But we weren't. She was in the body, I was in _here_.

That meant we weren't necessarily the same person. If I had another body, somewhere else, then I could live too. She could have that frail body. She couldn't have her stupid friends. She could live in my life and be the wonder Bella Swan.

And yet, here I'd be nothing. No one would know that I had ever existed. No one would care. I would just be here and –

_Oh_.

Something had grabbed on to me. Something or some_one_ had fisted a bunch of my clothes and was pulling me up. I felt like I was soaring. I was whizzing the darkness that surrounded me.

This was so much like _De_ _Ja_ _Vue_. I had felt this before. Just before my life had ended, before Bella took my place. What was going on? Were we switching places again? Was Edward doing this?

It must be. He was changing us back. He wanted _me_ instead of Bella. Joy and happiness surged through my body and I gripped on tight, ready to awaken to my Edward.

--

The floor underneath me was uncomfortable to my back. My stomach felt empty, like I hadn't eaten for days. My muscles were sore and I felt oddly lumpy.

My eyes opened slowly but eagerly. I was so happy. Edward had wanted me after all. I wasn't just a service to get his stupid girlfriend back. What I had felt, he felt it too. I loved him and he said he loved me too. That meant he realised it how strong it was. Our connection was beautiful.

And he loved me enough to bring me back instead of –

"Isabella Swan, I believe", the woman smiled.

I wasn't looking at Edward.

A thirty odd year old lady with long fiery red hair was smiling down at me. Her lips were caked with red lipstick and they curved up.

With a loud yelp, I tried to scramble away from the unknown person. The muscles in my arms gave away and I collapsed to the floor.

"Izzy?" a recognisable voice called out my name. I turned my head and realised my location. I had been here before. I was in Blue Bay Beach. This was where Bella's Time Pod was retrieved. And sure enough, there it was, mounted in front of me.

And we were on a boat.

"Kenzo?" I breathed out, not knowing whether I should be scared or relieved. He stood there, smiling faintly and looking down on me. My voice sounded different. Not croaky but totally unrecognisable. Like it was someone else who had spoken.

"It's her", he said looking at another man that I realised was on board. This man was blonde and lean and looked to be around his late thirties like the woman.

The man crouched down and I backed away quickly, scrambling to get away from these people despite the pain. Something gripped on to my leg and I screamed out in agony.

"James", the woman's voice called out warningly, "leave the poor girl alone. She's not the one we want. This is Izzy, not Bella."

"Where is she?" hissed a raspy voice. I was panting in pain, my eyes shut tight to try and stay conscious.

"Please…please stop", I cried out, thrashing around on the floor, writhing in agony, "no…stop please…"

"No defence mode?" the raspy, rough voice barked out.

"Here, use the Jewlzo Alleviator", the woman said. I had just enough time to open my eyes and see. Kenzo held a fist-sized machine in his arms and pointed it towards my head.

"Hold on tight, Isabella", he murmured quietly, and then his thumb went down to press a button.

I felt a sudden heat course through me. As if I didn't feel odd enough, this heat was evaporating my skin but it didn't burn. My body tensed up into a log and I felt like my bones were paralysed, unable to move for years. I could vaguely hear some noises, voices speaking. I had no idea what was going on and didn't expect any of this.

Finally, my body relaxed and my eyes reopened.

I realised I was naked.

My arms flew up to cover myself up immediately, but not before I realised that it wasn't my hand or my body that I saw.

A blue, light blanket thing was thrown at me and I wrapped it around my body as soon as I could. The pain was gone. My muscles weren't stiff or sore. Everything felt normal. Actually, I felt more than normal. I had a sudden surge of confidence inside of me.

My eyes raked over myself and I noticed a beautiful shiny lock of caramel coloured hair fall past my shoulders.

"W-what's going on?" I breathed out, once again not in my voice. This voice was different, smoother and sounded like an orchestra of the perfect musicians.

"Sorry about that", the blonde man, bent down again. He held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it, blinking furiously.

"Are you ok Isabella?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"W-who are you?" I whispered, more frightened than ever.

"My name is James", he introduced, "this is my wife Victoria and I believe you already know my son Kenzo. I apologise for hurting you before, the body you were placed in was too weak but Kenzo fixed that up now."

"H-how? How am I here?" I mumbled in confusion, "I'm supposed to be in…with Bella…and this…_body_? I'm in a different _body_?"

"We want to help", said Kenzo, stepping forwards. He bent down and lifted me up in a swift movement, "here's the deal, Izzy; we need Bella and you need Edward. All you need to do is follow our instructions, then we'll get Bella and you'll get Edward."

I tried to stay standing. I felt like my body was swaying. Well, not _my_ body apparently. I was in someone else's. I didn't understand anything that was going on apart from what Kenzo had just said.

I'd get Edward?

"What do you think, honey?" the woman spoke up, "are you in?"

I opened my mouth, calculating what I should say. Really it was a yes or no question. This should be easy.

But it wasn't.

And I knew what I was going to choose. I had spent too long thinking of other people. I had spent _way_ too long helping other people. All that _I_ wanted right now was Edward. I thought that it was him who was going to rescue me. Apparently not. He was probably happy and well with Bella.

He said he loved me.

Whether he liked it or not, I was _going_ to make him love me.

"I'm in", I said, swallowing to wet my dry throat.

* * *

**Alright, I don't think I'll do another Izzy's POV again because it might ruin the story for you guys. Tell me if you liked it anyway. I would really appreciate more feedback or comments or ANYTHING AT ALL...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Took a while to get this done, sorry for keeping you waiting. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter seven. I'm Not Budging.

**Bella's POV.**

I stood in the middle of the room with my weapon in my hand. My hands were actually shaking. They were trembling with fear. I had never had that before. I was trained to be fearless and to take things straight and forward up. Yet, I had doubts in my mind.

I was wondering why I was up at three thirty-seven in the morning, staggering closer towards a bed. The bed hid one person. Just one person who was curled up in the sheets. That one person had made my lover, my soul mate smile and brighten up when she had woken up.

That same one person held my friends, my _best of friends'_ attention for over an hour as she explained to them her story.

She awed them about the new body that she had. She smiled and charmed my friends with her hypnotic hazel eyes and breathless beauty.

In less than two hours, the girl lying at my pity had convinced my defences what she wanted them to believe and wormed her way into my life.

She had wrapped my friends around her little pinkie and pocketed it for later use.

With a flick of her hair, the Fake Izzy had won over one of the best Defenders and closest friends I had ever had.

The Jewlzo Projectile was in between both of my hands, aimed at her head. I had only one source of light and that was from the moon outside. It was wonderful to see the moon, big and round.

The people here didn't know that it would be blasted into dust and rocks soon. If I remember my history well, a comet would hit the moon in the year 2174.

The girl tossed, curling her body inwards so that she was on her side, facing me. Her eyes twitched a couple of times and her lips wobbled once or twice.

Even then, as I was about press the trigger, I couldn't help but admire her beauty. Was it this beauty, the vainness attraction to her body that had convinced all my friends against me?

I stared at her. She looked so innocent. Even unconscious and she was getting to me. She looked very young, around the age nineteen or so. Older than me, but still quite young. She looked like one of those people who you knew were pretty old but _looked_ young. I squinted at her skin.

No.

She looked _too_ young. I handled the Projectile in my left hand whilst I bent down and rubbed the woman's face.

_No_. It couldn't be.

My finger felt Hyloex. It was a material used for plastic surgery. And it was invented in 2791. As soon as it was declared safe, many people bought the Jewlzo Machine. All you had to do was step in it for less than five seconds and your skin cells would be regenerated. Brand new. Soft as a baby's bottom.

My heart was pounding against my rib cage as I smiled at my discovery. The other would have to know about this. It all worked out. This proved I was right. It proved she was lying. She was from the future, here to take me out. I was right.

I backed out of the room, a sudden excitement running through my veins. I couldn't wait to tell them. I was right. She was wrong. We'd get rid of her soon. She was a fake. Not Izzy. No, Izzy was safely tucked away inside my head.

--

"For the last time Bella, this _is_ Izzy", Jasper snapped at me, "I've asked her all the questions there needs to be asked. It's her, I'm certain of it."

"How can you explain the Hyloex then?" I hissed at him, rising from my chair. Edward placed a warm hand on mine.

"She doesn't know how she got the body", Alice explained to me gently, "the body could be from the future, but she isn't. Bella, it's logical really."

"It doesn't make bloody sense!" I yelled at the top of my voice, ripping away from Edward and the table. The impostor sat in between Emmett and Edward so I knew I had no chance of ripping her stupid shiny hair out now. I glared at her furiously, regretting the decision I had made this morning. I should've killed her in her sleep. I should've done it then.

But I was also trained to never attack when my victim is totally defenceless and I am armed. I wouldn't be a coward that way. I'd give her the weapons, I'd arm her. Then I would kill her myself.

"Bella…please. Just calm down", Edward's soothing voice came through to me. He tugged onto my hand and I fell back down on my seat. I glanced at each of my friends in turn. They were all looking at me with worried faces. Of course they should be worried, there was an enemy in our presence having breakfast with us. But no, they were worried about me. Maybe they had a right to be worried about me; I was just planning the death of a girl in my head. Was I overreacting? Why did I want this woman gone so much?

"I'm sorry Bella", the Fake Izzy said softly. Her words and tone had so much concern that I nearly cried. She offered me a slow, sweet smile and batted her long lashes at me. "I really wish you could believe me. I'm on your side. What can I do or say to prove it, honey?"

The sickly sweet tone in her voice made me want to cringe. I stood up quickly, ignoring her. I needed to clear my head.

"I've sorted out our blending in problem", said Jasper as I was turning away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie called out desperately.

"I just…I just need to think for minute", I stuttered, grabbing the keys from Edward's back pocket. He let me. He was focused on a certain caramel colour haired girl who was chewing on toast.

"But I've sorted out a solution", Jasper called out.

"I'll hear it when I get back", I snapped at him impatiently. I flung the door open and was greeted by a light nippy wind. I buttoned up my jacket and I walked out.

--

**Edward's POV.**

She moved gracefully. When she had woken up, she wore the clothes that Alice had picked for her without arguing. She smiled genuinely. Her eyes were bright and happy. Her skin _was_ soft.

She never tripped or stumbled over anything, instead she walked about gracefully. When she descended down the stairs, it was like a beauty to see.

My heart thumped twice, louder than usual. Could this graceful swan really be Izzy?

"You're staring at me, Edward", Izzy giggled. She flicked her hair back, tucking a piece of loose strand behind her eyes. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Daydreaming, Edward?" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. I ignored her.

"Right. The plan", Alice said, clapping her small hands together, "we're going to have to give up using the Jewlzo Technologies because we might –"

"What?" Izzy interrupted, "you can't – no, you can't stop using it. It's not, I mean, you know…it won't be safe."

"Yes it will", Jasper cut in to explain, "We're going to _make_ it safe. Four of us are going to school, acting out a usual teenager's life. Three of us are staying home, but not home exactly."

"I'm _so_ not going to that educational centre they call school", muttered Emmett, grabbing my unfinished plate to, well, to finish it.

"We're going to school", Izzy repeated sceptically, "this can't…I mean, you're serious, are you Jasper?"

"Very much so", Alice said, looking quite irritated, "now if you'll let us explain, Izzy, I'm sure the others would like to know more.'

"Alice", I hissed at her. She ignored me and turned to Jasper. Izzy shrunk back in her seat, playing with her hair.

"Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen are brothers and sister", Jasper explained in a voice with authority, "Alice is sixteen and Edward is seventeen. Isabella Swan stays the same because people know her from that school. She is sixteen too. As for Izzy, you will be Bella's cousin called Isabel Swan, acting seventeen years old."

"Don't think Bella's going to be too happy with that plan, Jazz", muttered Rosalie. She stood up and stretched, picking up the plates on the table. Emmett stood up to help her quietly.

"What about parents? And living arrangements?" I mused to myself.

"Bella and Izzy will be living with their reprogrammed parents", Alice answered my question, and "Emmett and Rosalie will be living two houses down from theirs to keep an eye out."

"You, Alice and I are going to be living a street away from the school", Jasper carried on, "to keep and eye on things when you guys are at school."

"So…Alice and Edward don't have parents?" Rosalie questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"They've passed", Jasper told her curtly.

--

Izzy sat cross-legged on the sofa, staring at me. It had been three hours since Bella had gone and she hadn't returned. She hadn't called. She hadn't even mentioned where she was heading.

Jasper and Alice were busying themselves with 'the plan', as they discussed what to do and when to do it. Rosalie and Emmett were in the kitchen, doing god knows what.

Rosalie had gotten better over the few days. She still looked pale and as if she was about to collapse any moment. She was like a bubble that no one wanted to burst and we tried as much as possible to stay sane around her. I could see that her skin was getting less pale and the blood was returning to her cheeks, slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" Izzy's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

I stopped pacing around the room and sat down next to her.

"Bella", I breathed out in a heavy tone, "I…I wish she'd call or something. I mean, she's been gone for a while."

Izzy's lips curved up and she pressed it into a line.

"That's not very nice of her", she muttered quietly, "getting you all hot and bothered about her like this."

"That's just Bella", I chuckled, shaking my head, "once back in 2817, she got pissed off with me and ran away. Literally just ran. I spent the whole day trying to track her down but ended up in the complete opposite direction that she was in. finally, _she_ tracked _me_ and we…"

My voice trailed off from the memory. I was aware but not fully aware as Emmett walked into the room. My thoughts were fixed on Bella.

"Rosalie wants one of us to go get some lunch", Emmett announced, dismissing himself from conversation. He glanced between Izzy and I in a suspicious manner.

"Don't you guys ever, like, cook or something?" Izzy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure we do", Alice said, bouncing into the living room, "we cook breakfast and…stuff."

"I mean like really meals", Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"We're lazy people", Emmett shrugged, waving his arm around, "we've got enough on our plates without having to cook for six, for seven now."

"I…I could do it", Izzy volunteered quietly.

"You cook?" I asked her. I had certainly not known this piece of information before. She nodded.

"Of course. Pretty much anything. Well, any decent", she explained, "I guess I wouldn't mind making you guys dinner tonight."

She glanced at Jasper and Rosalie who were both walking in.

"Izzy wants to cook", Alice announced.

"I'll make a test dinner for you guys tonight, if you like it I can cook again", Izzy offered timidly.

"Sure", Emmett shrugged, "food's food."

"Yeah…and at least you won't have to spend five minutes scanning the food before you eat it", Izzy added in with a chuckle.

"Edward, have you called Bella?" Rosalie asked sharply. I looked up at her sharply and shook my head.

"She said she wanted to be alone", I told her defensively, "I don't think she'd like it very much if I checked up on her."

"She's been gone for four hours", Rosalie hissed at me, "something could've happened. _Anything_ could've happened."

She glanced at Jasper suddenly. He shook his head.

"She's currently on my sensor, if her heart stops beating, my alarm goes off", he explained simply.

Everyone paled.

"That doesn't help anything", Emmett said, standing up and glaring at Jasper, "she could be getting tortured right now."

"No, that's just Izzy", Rosalie cut in with a bitter tone, "Bella doesn't _get_ tortured, she fights back. Emmett get the car and the tracker; we're going to find Bella."

* * *

**Review Please, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing, guys, it makes me smile. I'm glad you guys like the sequel as much as the Bring Back Bella. Got a question for you so read till the end.**

* * *

Chapter eight. No More Denial.

**Bella's POV.**

At first, I stormed out and just jumped into the car not caring where I went. My head was pounding, filled with words that I didn't want to hear.

I drove to a place where I recognised as Aro and Caius' base. They were people I knew from the twenty-ninth century. They were given legal consent to be able to travel back in time to help anyone who was here. Anyone meant anyone at all.

So they could be helping me one minute, and they next they'd be aiding my enemy. Still, help was help and we needed so I went there to get out identities sorted out.

After that I took the shiny Volvo for a casual spin around the area, checking the places that looked different from my time. Of course, that was everything. So many houses here. With small front gardens and little flowerbeds. The cars were running on petrol and wasting away the atmosphere.

This I could deal with. Watching the earth slowly rot away, I could handle that. Facing Darcy one on one in a match with no weapons, easy peasy. Slicing off Kenzo's fingers, well doesn't need them, I could definitely do that.

But one thing I couldn't handle was loosing my friends. Losing Edward. I couldn't cope with that.

They had been there with me for my entire life. We depended on eachother. We were a team. Of six. Just us and no one else.

So since when have they favoured my imagination?

No, I still didn't think of that woman as Izzy. I couldn't. Because if I did give in to her charms then I knew that I would fall into her plans, like she wanted me to. All I needed were for my friends to stop believing her.

But they _wanted _to believe. They _wanted_ Izzy back. That was the problem.

--

I twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. As soon as I stepped in I could hear someone talking. I tensed, then recognised the voices.

"No, that's just Izzy", Rosalie's voice reached my ears as I entered the house, "Bella doesn't _get_ tortured, she fights back. Emmett get the car and the tracker; we're going to find Bella."

"No need", I called out, appearing into the living room where everyone had camped.

"Bella, thank god", murmured Rosalie. She offered me a rueful smile. I smiled back at her, returning the gesture.

They seemed to be in mid discussion, "I'm here now. Why did you need to find me?"

"Maybe because you've been gone for four hours", Edward snapped at me, he stood up, towering over me with anger in his eyes. I took a step back.

"I said I was going out, _dad_", I sneered, "but wait, my dad's dead, isn't he? And I guess, my mum is too. So that means I get to stay out late whenever I want, _doesn't_ it, Edward?"

"You could've gotten attacked", he said in a softer tone. I looked behind him to see the Fake Izzy sitting down on the sofa. A tiny smirk was playing on her lips.

"No, I couldn't", I told him confidently, "not when the threat's here, having tea on our couch."

"She's not a threat", Jasper said in a bored tone. As if he was talking to an immature child who wouldn't listen. "I've got proof and everything, Bella. Seriously. Can't you just give in and let go?"

"No, I can't", I told him.

"Bella, where did you go?" Alice asked me curiously. I shrugged at her.

"No where special. Just drove around", I explained, "you guys find anything? Or just listen to more lies from Miss Fake Izzy here?"

"That's not very nice", a hiss rose up. I shoved Edward out of the way, regarding the woman sat on the sofa in front of me. Her voice sounded fiercer than before. I smiled faintly at her.

"I never claimed to be nice", I said, shrugging indifferently, "being kind and weird and useless is _your_ job, isn't it _Izzy_?"

"Bella, stop it", warned Emmett, shaking his head at me.

"No, no. Let her speak", the woman said. She rose up from the sofa, standing in front of me. Unfortunately, she was a few centimetres taller than me and easily glared me down but I didn't back away.

I lifted my chin.

"There is absolutely no way that Izzy would be climbing out of Renée and Charlie's house", I explained to her, "she's too scared to do something like that. And what _were_ you doing anyway?"

"I was looking for you", the lady answered coolly, "I thought that maybe you guys might've gone there."

"See that's not true. Izzy wouldn't have done that", I snapped loudly, "She would've freaked out, waking up in a foreign body! She's shy and lost and _in my head_!"

"That's enough, Bella", Edward said firmly. He pulled me back, stirring me around and out of the living room.

"You're a complete fake! Get _out_ of here", I screamed, thrashing about in Edward's arms. He held me tightly, leading me up the stairs in a matter of seconds. I felt that tears were beginning to pour down my cheeks. They were warm and salty.

I sniffed, twisting about one more time before sighing and giving up. They all believed her. All of them. This couldn't happen. I was loosing them all. I _had_ lost them all.

Edward carried me into our room and closed the door. As soon as he had released me, I jumped on him, hitting and slapping every surface I could reach.

"_SHE'S NOT REAL! SHE\S LYING! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME_?" I screamed at the top of my voice. My throat burned with the high pitch I was using and something wet was slowly covering my face. I sniffed a couple of times, pushing Edward back to glare at him.

"Why?" I asked in a softer tone, "why, Edward? Why can't you see…the facts? Edward, why don't' you believe me?"

I took a step back, closing my eyes and the back of my knee hit the bed. I collapsed backwards and fell on the bed easily, breathing and panting like a dog.

"I believe you", Edward suddenly said. I hadn't realised he was so close. His breath hit my cheek and the blood flooded my skin immediately. I opened my eyes automatically.

He hovered over my head, smiling faintly. I searched his eyes. No, he was patronizing me.

"You believe me?" I whispered in disbelief.

Edward nodded solemnly.

"Bella…my beautiful, bubbly Bella. Of _course_, I believe you", he said in a serious tone, "I would never go against your word or betray your trust."

"But…but I thought you believed _her_", I stuttered, wiping the tears away from my eyes. Edward shook his head, and then sighed.

"I did…at first", he admitted, "but one thing I've noticed and that the person downstairs had long fingernails. So automatically, it's _not_ Izzy."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. He decided that the woman was an impostor because she had long fingernails?

"Edward…I…you don't, you weren't exactly on my side a second ago", I said, "you know, when you dragged me up the stairs like that."

"If she knows we're on to her then she'll flee", Edward explained to me, "I found out that this woman doesn't act the way that Izzy normally does. She's different, Bella, _completely_ different. She wanted to cook dinner tonight."

"You believe me", I whispered softly, my heart returning to normal rate. My hysteria had gone down slightly. Now it looked like my thrashing around was merely childish. I bit my bottom lip, relief flooded through me.

"I believe you", Edward told me. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips up against mine.

My arms flew around his neck, holding him closer. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to me. Our lips moved in rhythm and the feeling was completely elative.

His lips sent waves of pleasure and tinges of electricity all the way down to my toes. Our lips parted at the same time and his tongue slipped inside of my mouth. We broke apart, for the fact of needing to breathe. Edward's forehead rested against mine and I felt his warm breath fanning my face.

* * *

**OK, so I'm just a good person that I left a little present for you...**

_**Teaser: **_

_He hovered over my body, his own pressing down on mine. His lips trailed kisses down my neck. I felt his tongue slip out and lick my skin in a sexy and simply erotic fashion. It was sinful to feel..._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hungry for more?**

**Well, I was thinking of putting lemons in this story and I'm not sure if you guys would want it so take a vote and majority wins.**

**Lemons or not?**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing. I decided not to put any details lemons in this story, according to your suggestions. Hope you guys are liking the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter nine. My Doubts And The Three.

**Bella's POV.**

Edward kept kissing me. And kept kissing me. And kept kissing me. It felt so oddly brilliant the way I just wanted his hands to trace my skin in all the right places. It felt so amazing the way I _loved_ feeling his beautiful touches. It felt absolutely sensational the way that his lips worked on mine.

And I loved it.

"I love you", Edward gasped out in between kisses. He pushed me back onto the bed so we were fully in the middle. He hovered over my body, his own pressing down on mine. His lips trailed kisses down my neck. I felt his tongue slip out and lick my skin in a sexy and simply erotic fashion. It was sinful to feel.

"I love you too," I breathed out, humming out a moan followed by his name. Edward responded something but my skin muffled it. The vibration of his moans was felt through my flesh. His hands roamed up and down my side, under my shirt to caress my skin softly.

"Ah…_Edward_", I moaned out, writhing under his tingly touches. His mouth moved down to my collarbone, licking and sucking and biting every piece of flesh he could reach.

"Here. Sit up", Edward commanded. He pulled me up gently and slipped off my jumper and shirt in one, throwing it to the side. He stared at my chest for what felt like eternity before bending down to attack.

**Edward's POV.**

I had absolutely no idea what had gotten over me. My one hundred percent self control had completely slipped and been poured away. I only meant to bring Bella to the side so that I could speak to her. I wanted to tell her about my suspicions. I knew that there was something odd about Izzy. Before I had been too blind to notice anything but now I could see it all. She didn't _act_ like Izzy would. She was different. So Bella must've been right.

But it seemed like convincing Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't be worth the effort. They were completely drawn in by the lie that had been created. Even I was completely convinced. And I knew how Bella felt now. Like no one is on your side and it wasn't fair.

I brought her up the stairs when she started arguing, because I needed to assure her that was on her side. That I believed her. It would be great if that truly was Izzy, but it wasn't and I couldn't live a lie. Not matter how much I wanted to.

One minute I was explaining to Bella that I trusted her, and the next; her lips had never looked so inviting. Bella was beautiful as always but now her eyes were puffed up red from her crying state and I had never seen such an innocent and gorgeous looking creature.

Her brown orbs were wide and blameless and completely beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Through all of this mess, through these entire thing that were happening to her; she was keeping strong.

But I needed to be there for her. She had lost practically everything and she needed someone to take care of her. She was tough, on the outside but inside she was just another normal teenager girl. She could be broken so easily.

And that what I saw when we made love for the very first time. I saw the innocence in her eyes. I saw the shy Bella come out. I saw the affection that she offered me. I saw how much trust she put in me. I saw how much I really loved her and I would _anything_ to protect her.

**Rosalie's POV.**

"What's that?"

I pointed at the screen. Emmett and I were going over the map tracking to see if there was anything suspicious or threatening happening around. The tracker scanned over the city of London, trying to detect any Outtime activity or even Jewlzo-Tech.

A little blue light flashed up suddenly right in the middle of Mandeville road. It was a place with an abandoned area and some ruined deserted buildings. Alice came bouncing over to inspect what I had seen.

"Is everything alright?" Izzy asked. She got up and joined us all, staring at the screen. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What is that?" Emmett muttered aloud.

"Some kind of message?" Jasper suggested.

"We better go check it out", said Izzy quickly, "you know…for Bella's sake. Don't want her in danger, do we?"

She laughed nervously, looking at us all in turn.

"Let's go", I said, straightening. No. I didn't want Bella in danger. My mission _was_ to protect and bring her home and I would do it.

All this Izzy business was just a sideline and I couldn't loose my focus.

Whether the lady was Izzy or not, I didn't care. If she were out of line, I'd kill her. If she looked safe, I'd let her live. To me, it was as simple as that.

So far she looked quite harmless. She _was_ harmless actually. No carrying a weapon, always sitting or standing in the wrong position for a fight.

Bella was a bit fierce in her judgement, sticking to the fact that the woman wasn't Izzy and was an impostor. She didn't look like an impostor to me. She knew too much.

"Should we get…?" Alice trailed off, pointing upstairs.

"I'll get Edward", Izzy volunteered. She skipped up the stairs before anyone could stop her.

"Alright, it's half past two", Jasper noted, "We go, check it out and return home by four o'clock. Stick together and no splitting up this time. Use your Jewlzo-weapons and technology as little as possible."

I pocketed my knife, good old reliable and my Jewlzo Projectile. That was all _I_ needed. I could work on my physical skills. I didn't really need the weapon but it was necessary to carry it around just as a precaution. Emmett and I had been trained, by in 2817, in the same field. Physical defence and attacks. So I was an expert in _that_.

And I knew exactly what I was doing.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked Izzy as she came back downstairs.

"They're ducking out from this trip", she muttered in a sulky way. I guessed that she didn't want to come either.

"You can stay too, if you like", I offered her, trying to be nice. She looked up suddenly and her eyes widened.

"No! I…no. I mean, I'd love to come", Izzy said quickly, "to…see some action and, um, stuff."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She wanted to _see some action_? Since when was Izzy the action genre type? She was always so quiet and lost in her own world. Shy and hiding away. She seemed different somehow. It wasn't just the new intimidating look with the perfect skin and perfect body, no; it was the way she was acting.

--

We were parked on an isolated street. Abandoned and neglected houses were on either side of it. The houses were marvellous to look at. There were so many of them. Back in the twenty-ninth century there weren't many houses. 100-floored flats had replaced all of them.

"Apparently number sixty-eight is where the signal is coming from", muttered Izzy, beeping into Jasper's tracker. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know how to use that?" Emmett asked her, taking the words right out of my mouth. She looked startled by the question then answered.

"I…I don't know, I guess I just watched Jasper", she said, shrugging indifferently. Alice, Emmett and I all exchanged a look. What Izzy had said was impossibly unlikely. Using a tracker a difficult. You had to type in the numbers of the different locations that you wanted. Not the name, the _numbers_.

"This way", Jasper said, not even noticing the silent conversation going on between Emmett, Alice and I. We all walked towards the middle of the road, a large semi-detached house stood, covered in green plants growing on the windows and sides.

"We're going in there?" Alice confirmed.

"Looks like it", Izzy said, practically leading the way. I was puzzled over her sudden bravery. Since when was she like this?

My confusion became even worst suddenly. Izzy jumped up, throwing a flying kick and whacking the front door down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" demanded Emmett in amazement. It was exactly how we all felt. A sinking feeling was lurching inside in my stomach and suddenly Bella's voice was screaming in my head, "_SHE'S NOT Izzy!_"

And slowly, I was agreeing with her. Izzy wouldn't do that. Izzy wouldn't be happy about going around with guns and weapons. Izzy wouldn't be able to kick down a door using a JCoolz technique.

"Edward taught me", said Izzy innocently. She smiled and turned around, "come on. Let's go. It's a bit dark. Everyone, get out your Jewlzo-Lighter. I told you that you guys would need it."

I reached into my pocket, as did everyone else and we all walked into the building. Izzy was flawlessly right. It was so dark that I couldn't see a thing. I grabbed my Lighter and flicked it on.

Only to see three familiar faces staring back at me, on the other side of the room.

Five different shots were fired. Emmett groaned in pain. Jasper grunted. Alice screamed. I gasped.

**Bella's POV.**

I opened my eyes when something warm and soft was brushing across my forehead. Edward smiled lazily, his fingers sweeping the hair out of my face. My head lay on his stone hard chest and I turned to kiss his skin gently. Edward moaned, shifting under me.

"Do the others think we've died?" I asked him, half laughing. He chuckled, shrugging.

"Maybe. Or maybe they know we need time together", he suggested. I reached up to kiss him, my lips pecking his neck and jaw and finally his lips. I straddled his body, my hands entwined in his hair. The heat between us erupted like a volcano; I was sure a supernova was burning up inside of me.

"Speaking of which", I said, pulling back, "where are the others?"

Edward pulled me back down with missing a heartbeat. I don't even think he heard my question. His hands wound around my waist and one went to my neck. I moaned against his lips, breathlessly.

"You're deliciously sinful, did you know that?" he whispered, his breath fanning my face. I forced myself to pull back and roll back on the bed.

"The…others", I panted. Edward shrugged.

"Izzy said they were leaving for something", he explained. I glanced at the time.

"Edward, that was over five hours ago", I exclaimed, sitting up. It was now nearly seven o'clock. The skies were darkening outside.

"They'll be back soon", Edward dismissed with a wave of his hand, "they were just checking out something…"

His lips went to nibble my earlobe gently and I felt myself melting into him. I couldn't resist Edward Masen so there was no point in trying.

But I knew that my friends were out with an impostor, so I made a vow with myself. If they weren't back by eight o'clock, I'd go after them.

"I love you…"

* * *

**OK, there may be some confusing about Izzy now, but it'll all be explained in chapter 10. Promise. For now, I've got a questions for you:**

**What do you think happened with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in Mandeville Road...?**

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I love writing this story because of the comments I get. This is a longer chapter than normal. May be some confusion towards the end but hopefully it'll be explained in future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter ten. She's Against Us.

I knew that my friends were out with an impostor, so I made a vow with myself. If they weren't back by eight o'clock, I'd go after them.

"I love you…"

Edward whispered sweet and convincing things in my ears as he made love to me. His lips brushed over every part of my body. His tongue licked and trailed over my flushed skin. His fingers and hands caressed my body and made me feel things I didn't think I'd be able to feel.

Before I knew it, I was wrapped in his comforting arms and falling to sleep like a baby…

--

_Something warm and annoying was tickling the very tip of my nose. I scrunched up my face, only to hear a very amused laughter. The tickling object went away and I slept in peace._

_For about two seconds._

_The object trailed gently on my face, over my closed eyelids and brushed against my lips gently. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I opened my eyes._

_A pair of strangely wide, hazel ones stared back at me. I jerked back, alarmed at the sight of Izzy's grinning form. Well, the Fake Izzy. She flicked her hair back and smirked at in a triumphant way._

_"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her, backing away immediately. I threw the bed covers to the side, jumping off the bed. Edward was nowhere in sight. The woman examined her nails lazily, glancing up at me after a couple of seconds._

_"Oh he's dead", she told me as a matter of fact, "Edward, I mean. That's the person you're searching frantically for, isn't it? And well…the others have all perished before him."_

_I stared at her, comprehending her voice. Nothing in her tone made me think that she was bluffing. But I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand._

_I crouched down, coiling my muscles to spring. I noticed the neutralizer on the bedside table; I would get to it before her. Still, I could beat her to death without a weapon. I was trained and she was not._

_"Get out of my room", I ordered her. She sat up, looked around then jumped off the bed._

_"I would've thought that at least a tear or two would be shed in your friends' part", the Fake Izzy said in a slow voice. She smiled at me sweetly, "but no! Of course…how silly of me! You're Bella. Invincible Bella. Tough as a nail, brilliant defender, brilliant brains, brilliant everything! You won't cry, not even if your whole world has rotten dry in front of your eyes."_

_Her voice was mocking and her fists clenched in an angered manner._

_"Where's Edward?" I asked her. She shrugged at me carelessly. I backed out of the room, my eyes still on her. I didn't understand what that bitch was doing in the place of Edward in the morning but I couldn't care less. All I wanted at that moment was to see him and the others._

_"Edward!" I called out his name, skipping down the stairs. She was following behind me at her own lazy pace. I couldn't help but admire her slow, graceful steps. She was beautiful but she was still an impostor._

_Edward agreed with me. She couldn't be Izzy._

_I ran into the kitchen after finding the living room empty. That was empty too._

_"Where are they?" I asked her, knowing she was behind me._

_Izzy smiled._

_"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper have been disposed of", she explained, completely at ease. Then stopped for effect, batting her eyelashes at me. "Edward, on the other hand…no, I couldn't kill Edward. I was just messing with you. I wouldn't kill someone as kind and caring as him. I love Edward. and he's **mine**…"_

--

I sat up, gasping for breath and clutching the bed sheets beside me. My eyes were open and wet. My chest was heaving up and down. It was still quite dark in the room. I turned to my left to see Edward there. It was just a dream.

My heart began beating again.

His head lay on the pillow peacefully. His lips were parted and his eyes were shut lightly. His chest rose and felt gently with every breath that he took. I smiled, reassured by his presence. I glanced at the clock on the side; it was half past five in the morning.

Just a dream. Sigh.

I bent down and pressed my lips gently to Edward's forehead. The fake Izzy was wrong. Edward was mine. I loved him and he loved me. We were always meant to be together. We had always _been_ together our whole lives.

People read and watch about friends who grow up together, falling in love and scared of telling the other person who they felt. They didn't want to risk their friendship for a relationship.

Edward and I weren't like that. We were so close that we knew when our feelings changed. He was my soul mate and I was his.

With a content smile, I lay down next to Edward again. My arms were lightly placed onto him, pulling and holding him as close to me as I could without waking him up.

Everything was fine.

--

Everything was _not_ fine. I sat up once more, this time managing to whack Edward on the shoulders as I bolted upright.

"Edward! The others", I hissed, my eyes widening. He sat up, blinking the drowsiness away and scrutinizing me.

"What? What about them?" he asked groggily.

"They're not here", I snapped, jumping off the bed. I grabbed some fresh clothes from the closet and threw them on me, Edward was doing the same.

A rising panic was growing in my chest, making me almost hysterical. My head was working on overtime, thinking thoughts I didn't want to think.

I ran out of the room, skipping over to Alice and Jasper's room and wrenching the door open.

The bedroom was empty. The bed was made. No one had been in here. I turned around and Edward was looking at me with an alarmed expression.

"Shit. Emmett and Rosalie aren't in their rooms either", he hissed, already running towards the stairs. I don't know how but we managed to practically fly down the stairs, sprinting into the living room, straight through and into the kitchen. This was strangely like de ja vue for me. With a sharp breath intake, a blurry dream came back to me.

"They didn't come home", Edward whispered. I had a feeling he was talking to himself, "they went out at around half past one or two o'clock…yesterday. Izzy came to ask us along. This can't be…Emmett would've called. Jasper would've told us."

"It was her", I snarled fiercely, "oh god Edward! She's against us…she tricked them all. We should've warned them. We _knew_ she was a fake and we let her take them away from us."

I could feel the sob about to escape my lips. Edward grabbed my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way. I buried my face into his chest.

"What do we do?" I whispered after a while of silence.

"We find them", he said in a strained voice, "And sort out this Izzy thing once and for all."

**Rosalie's POV.**

There was a restricting object on either of my wrists. It hurt quite a lot. My head was pounding and it felt heavy with problems. I was in a sitting up position and my back felt stiff and sore. All my muscles were clenched up, tightened and very uncomfortable. The last thing I remember were the faces was Victoria, James and Kenzo smirking at me from across a large, darkened room.

At that thought, my eyes flew wide open.

I gasped, aching and hurting in every bit of my body. I had never felt this way before in my life. So helpless. Everything I did made me feel truly wounded and almost frail. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of room. Four walls were positioned around me and only one of them had a door. No windows.

Lying on the floor next to me was the unconscious body of Jasper and Alice.

I scrambled over to them both, grabbing their wrists to feel their pulses. Jasper's pulse was beating at a normal rate; his chest was rising up and down slowly. His face was covered in bruises, purple and blue. His bottom lip was swollen. His hair was messed up, taking a dirty blonde colour. He curled up on the tiled floor, his fists clenched and his eyes shut.

I noticed that Jasper's many gadgets had been removed off of him. Never had I seen Jasper without any Jewlzo-technological devices on him before. He always had a tracker in his pocket or maybe a Projectile-gun. Sometimes he even carried neutralizers, healing mechanisms and Message Communicators.

But now, his pockets were flat. Empty. His hands held nothing. His fingers looked battered up, cut up in places. Jasper looked like he had been in a struggling fight. And he didn't win.

My eyes roamed over Alice as a terrifying wave of horror crept over me. She was even worst than Jasper.

I caught my breath as my eyes swept over Alice's small form. She lay, in the corner of the room, her body placed carelessly down. She was on her back, her face slacking to the left. Her eyes were closed and she was ever so still.

Her hair was messy, which was a first, and a large cut was sliced and displayed across her face. It looked like a knife had dragged its edge from above her eyebrow, over her eyelids, onto her cheek and down to her nose. Her cut looked deep in some places, bloodied and painfully wounding.

Her hands were by her side, her fingers were red and swollen and her arms were bearing more long slicing cuts. Her legs were shown from the knee down from the shorts down. Bruises, purple red and blue covered her small legs making them look sore and swollen too.

She looked so still. So soft and breakable.

I took in a deep breath and winced at the pain that I got in return. My head was spinning from all of this. I didn't realise how hurt _I_ truly was either. It seemed, looking at Alice and Jasper, that I got the least of the inflicted pain. My arms were bruised up and some cuts showed. My lips were swollen and injured and I just knew I had a black eye.

I blinked at the darkness and lack of light. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Izzy. I tried to open my mouth to speak or even whisper something to Jasper and Alice but it seemed my voice was too hoarse to even work. With a last, resigned sigh I lay back down. I was too sore, too tired and too confused to do anything else.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella and I didn't waste time. We grabbed the tracker and I managed to enter the right numbers and codes that were registered for Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

The device in my hand scanned the area, the city and finally the whole city. Bella was driving maniacally, her eyes darting everywhere. I could see how coiled she was, ready to spring and fight with anyone at any moment.

The guilt that flowed and boiled in my stomach was making me feel sick.

If I hadn't distracted Bella and myself, we would be with the others. Maybe we could've helped them, wherever they were and whatever had happened.

Was it truly that woman that pretended to be Izzy? I had my doubts about her and I knew I was right. She acted too much to be Izzy. She just wasn't like the Izzy that I knew. No matter what information she had to pretend to be Izzy.

It was all obvious now. She had gotten to the others somehow. Probably tricking them, setting up a trap. I wondered whom she was working with, or working for.

"Skullcap Road", I muttered to Bella. She jerked the wheel, doing an illegal U-turn and speeding the opposite way we were heading, according to the Tom-Tom guiding map.

"Jewlzo-tech activity has been traced", I told her, "along with the body scan of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and two other beings unknown."

"The two other beings, is it that Impostor bitch and Emmett?" Bella demanded, overtaking two cars at once. The speeding meter rapidly increased.

"It's not Emmett", I explained carefully, "He hasn't been…detected yet. And I don't know Izzy's registration number code so I can't track her."

"A-are they…alive?" Bella whispered in a broken voice. I stared straight forward as she pulled over into a road.

"I don't know", I said quietly.

We were at a park. An ordinary park on an ordinary spring morning. Bella and I walked through the playground, a meter of space between us. We were both tense. There were people in this park. Witnesses who might get injured if anything went badly wrong.

I led Bella past the playground area that was swamped with children. We walked straight up to her. She smiled, flicking her long beautifully shiny hair back.

"Edward, Bella. You've come at last", she said in a welcoming voice. Bella tensed beside me. I knew that it was taking all her willpower right now not to strike. She had had her suspicious about this person for a long time.

But I wanted to hear her explanation.

"Where are they?" Bella demanded, glaring with venom. The fake Izzy said, cross-legged on a bench. We stood only three meters away from her. I could sense Bella calculating the amount of time it would take for her to shoot her right there without anyone noticing. Before we escaped, that is.

"Oh, I don't know that bit", the woman said, shrugging, "I did what I'm supposed to. I only ask questions when I'm curious. And to be honest, I'm not that curious about _those_ lot."

"Ask _who_ questions?" Bella spat out through gritted teeth.

"My friends", Izzy grinned wickedly, her eyes on me. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"You're working for the Nomads", Bella whispered quietly.

"Oh no…not _for_ the Nomads, Bella dearest. I'm working _with_ the Nomads", the girl corrected.

"What's the difference?" Bella snarled, rolling her eyes.

The lady stood up in front of us. Bella's hand reached for her knife and clutched it. She was now fully, one hundred percent lethal. Even more than she was before. One, quick flick and Izzy would have a knife pierced into her heart. My fingers tightened around my Jewlzo-Projectile gun.

"The difference is", fake Izzy explained looking unfazed by the fact that we were armed and she wasn't, "I do what _they_ say but get what _I_ want."

"And what's that?" I asked her, my eyes on her hands. She wouldn't be doing anything swift any moments soon.

"You, Edward."

"What?" Bella and I exclaimed in unison. The lady smiled.

"It's me, Edward. It's really Izzy. Except now I'm perfect", she said in an enlightened voice, "I can _do_ things. I've been placed in a body that was trained in the twenty-ninth century. I've got all the skills that you have. All the understanding that you have. I can fight, I can defend, and I have knowledge on using Jewlzo technologies and devices. I know you have doubts in believing me, but it's true. I am really your Izzy, and I have returned."

* * *

**There. Leave me a review. What do you guys think Izzy's gonna do next?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter eleven. Don't Go, Edward.

**Edward's POV.**

"It's me, Edward. It's really Izzy. Except now I'm perfect", she said in an enlightened voice, "I can _do_ things. I've been placed in a body that was trained in the twenty-ninth century. I've got all the skills that you have. All the understanding that you have. I can fight, I can defend, and I have knowledge on using Jewlzo technologies and devices. I know you have doubts in believing me, but it's true. I am really your Izzy, and I have returned."

"Izzy wouldn't do this", I whispered in a disbelieving tone. My heart was hammering against my chest. If Izzy did partner up with Victoria, James and Laurent then Bella was in deep trouble.

They had managed to get rid of Bella's defences which was Rosalie and Emmett. They managed to wipe the brains and tactics out of the picture, which were Alice and Jasper. Now it was just me. They wanted me out of the picture. The bodyguard. I'd do anything for Bella. I'd die for her. But would that help her escape?

"Izzy had to change, _I_ had to change", the woman said in a harsh tone. She straightened up and took in a deep breath, "Edward…I loved you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Yet, you let me _die_ for her! You gave me up as a human sacrifice, Edward. And it hurts…you didn't come back for me and it hurts so much."

"You only love him because I do", Bella said in a quiet tone, "you're part of me, Izzy. You only exist because I do too."

"Well, I'm not really bothered about the technicalities", Izzy shrugged. She clasped her hands together and smiled fondly at me. My heart twisted in an unpleasant way.

_This_ was the girl that I had felt feelings for. I had felt sorry for. This was the girl who I thought was pure and so guiltless.

"So what do you do now?" I asked her. I wanted to know her motives first. Then Bella and I could capture her and find the others. Izzy was now lethal.

The perspective that I saw her in now was so different from a few minutes ago. She was too confident. She had no weapons yet she acted as if she was armed.

She had been trained, _fully_ trained. And that was something that not even Rosalie and Bella had done yet. We hadn't gotten the chance to fulfil our studies before Bella had to go on the run. We were one of the best for our age, but this lady looked a couple of years older. She could possibly take us _both_ in a fair combat.

"Edward, if you come with me I'll make sure to tell my friends to not kill Bella", Izzy whispered in a sickly sweet tone. Her eyes flickered in between Bella and I.

Suddenly a blue ball bounced in the gap between us. A little girl with brown curly hair skipped in. my eyes were glued on Izzy. Bella didn't even blink or look at the little girl. Izzy looked, smiling at ease. We could've taken her then. But Bella hadn't given me a signal so I did nothing.

"They're planning on killing me anyway", Bella, hissed, "as soon as I die, they can claim my parents' fortune."

"Or they can just hold you ransom", Izzy put in, "they were planning on doing the latter, just in case you're needed for other things. Actually Vicky and Jamie were discussing many options with me…"

She gazed up looking lost in thought.

"And what if I don't come with you?" I challenged her. She stopped ranting. Her hazel eyes were no longer soft and sweet. They looked deadly. She crouched, the defence mode in attack and grinned.

"Can you get my ball?" a little high voice squeaked. We turned a quarter of our attention to the little girl. She was waving her arm through the bench, reaching for her blue ball but her arms were too short. She sat up, exasperated and turned to Izzy for help.

"This is dangerous with witnesses here", Bella whispered to me, "Edward…I don't…what do we _do_?"

"Here you go, honey", Izzy reached down and got the ball for the girl. The little child who looked to be around seven or eight years old smiled, blushing and skipped away. Izzy smiled up at me.

"Edward can come with me and Bella…you wait here", Izzy suggested, "Vicky will be arriving shortly. Don't fight, don't struggle, and don't talk. Just a bit of advice. Come on, Edward."

Izzy held out her hand towards me. I stared at it. did she really expert me to touch her? Did she expect me to go with her? What kind of sick world was she living in? This wasn't something that I would ever comply with. I would never leave Bella willingly unless she commanded me to do so. I could never just walk off on her.

And I wouldn't.

"How about this", Bella started in a strained voice. She took a step closer and so did I. Izzy's eyes narrowed at us. "Tell us how to find the others unharmed and we'll leave you alone. We can protect you from the Nomads. They'll never know that you've betrayed them."

"So that you and Edward can have a happily ever after?" Izzy scoffed. She threw her head back and laughed, cackling away freely. Bella tensed.

"_I_ want a happy ending", Izzy snapped suddenly, all signs of humour was gone. Her nostrils flared in anger and her eyes were now red. "I wanted _my_ life. I want _my_ happy ending. _And you are in the way of it, Bella_!"

"So you just want me gone?" Bella whispered, tilting her head to the left.

"Well…yes", Izzy explained simply.

"Tough luck because it's not going to happen", I snarled, stepping forwards. I grabbed Izzy's arm, twisting her around. She gave a little yelp but did nothing to stop me. I could've cracked her neck right then but something warm touched my bare arm.

"Edward, no!" Bella warned me. She pulled me off Izzy immediately and we took a couple of steps back together. "There are people around, Edward."

"That's right, don't make a scene in front of the wee little kiddies", Izzy added in almost patronizingly. She rubbed her arm where I had reached for her and sighed. "So now that all the fuss is over, can we please get on with it?"

"Last chance", Bella said, her voice barely above a whisper, "please Izzy. Please tell me where my friends are, _our_ friends."

Izzy leaned forwards as Bella gripped on tightly to her knife. I pulled out my Jewlzo Projectile gently, hiding it from any witness eyes. Izzy's pink lips curled upwards.

"One's dead. One's dy_ing_. One's critically injured. And one had been – _tamed_ and captured to watch the others fail and die", the woman explained. Her long caramel hair fell forwards and she flicked it back as she stood up straight.

I noticed now, that her signature move was always the flick. It looked like a harmless position but really her feet were spread out in the correct angles, ready for a defence mode. Her arms could swing out at any time and knock out her opponents off guard. Her eyes were scanning and searching all the time.

"No", Bella whispered, she had stopped breathing. Izzy stepped back and sat on the bench she had been on, satisfied with her work. Bella staggered beside me and grabbed my arm for support.

"Who is it?" I asked aloud.

"Hmm?"

"Who did you murder?" Bella snarled bitterly. Izzy laughed and shrugged.

"Don't know really. But it wasn't me. I was here, waiting for you guys", Izzy said simply.

A long silence stretched out between us. I had no idea what to do. I tried to keep my mind from replaying what the woman had said but I couldn't. Her words were wearing me down. Someone had died. It was now dawning on me.

No…

_Someone_.

No…

One of us.

Please no…

Was it Rosalie? She was already so frail, suffering from all the blood loss. Her body was just beginning to heal. I couldn't loose her. She was cold hearted and blunt but she got the work done without a wince.

Was it Jasper? Brilliant minded Jasper? So amazing with technologies that one would think he was part of them. He couldn't be gone. He was the one with the brains. He thought of the plans. So many times Bella and I had been in stupid life or death situations and he had come to the rescue.

What about Emmett? Always the life and soul of the party. The big brother you could go crying to and he would be there, arms opened. He so tough on the outside, looking out for everyone he knew, and so soft in the inside ready to take real care of you.

And Alice? Small little Alice. No, it couldn't be Alice. She was small but lethal. She could defend herself, couldn't she? Surely she was alive right now. Please?

Let them be alive.

Please…

**Bella's POV.**

It was happening again.

My heart was being torn into millions of tiny cold pieces. First with my parents getting murdered, and now with my friends suffering because of me.

I couldn't be tough old Bella anymore. I couldn't stand it. I was always able to defend, to fight when it was necessary. But that was because I had something to fight for.

Izzy had won. She had taken the best of my life. Now all she needed to take was Edward and I'd be nothing. By the way she was relaxed and smiling, it looked like she knew she had already won. When Victoria and James Nomad would arrive, Edward and I would be outnumbered. They were all fully trained too.

She would get Edward. They would get me.

"You're not getting anything out of this", said Edward to Izzy, "why? Why do this to us?"

"Oh but I do get something", Izzy pointed out. She grinned widely. "Edward honey, I get _you_."

"You can't have him", I hissed, stepping in front of Edward. She wasn't going to take him from me. No. I had lost too much. I wouldn't loose Edward.

"Ah…Bella. You don't exactly have a choice, now do you?" Izzy laughed, flicking her hair back once more. My eyes narrowed.

"If you get me", said Edward suddenly, "the others get released. You don't need them. Let them go."

I turned to Edward, confused. He wasn't seriously considering this, was he?

"I suppose…" Izzy mused. She shrugged lazily. "You can have three of them back. One's already been disposed of, you know."

"Who?" I demanded her. My stomach twisted and my throat was dry. No. My friends were my life. No.

"I don't know", Izzy said childishly, "so I guess I'm being soft on you guys. Huh, Edward? Bella gets to live and the other idiots get released. See how nice I am? See how truly kind I can be?"

"Edward stays", I said through gritted teeth, "my friends get freed. You die and burn in hell. So do the bloody fucking Nomads!"

"Oh Bella", whispered Izzy shaking her head, "your friends will die if I don't get what I want. One by one. Then it'll be your turn, honey."

"No", said Edward firmly, "release the others, leave Bella alone. Y-you can have me."

* * *

**Review please, I would totally appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank youfor reviewing. I just want to say that I don't intend on killing anyone just for the fun of it. If anyone dies, it would be for a 'good cause'. Though, no one is dying yet. Keep reading!**

* * *

Chapter twelve. Get The Upper Hand.

_"Oh Bella", whispered Izzy shaking her head, "your friends will die if I don't get what I want. One by one. Then it'll be your turn, honey."_

_"No", said Edward firmly, "release the others, leave Bella alone. Y-you can have me."_

A large smile cracked on Izzy's face. She held out her hand towards Edward. I was confused as he took one step closer to her.

"No", I hissed, pulling Edward back. He stumbled but kept upright. "Edward is a person, not a thing! He doesn't just get passed around for bargains."

"Bella, I don't think –"

"No", I snapped at Edward again. He shot me a meaningful look but I ignored it.

Izzy reached out, narrowing her eyes at me. She gripped onto Edward's elbow, pulling him away from me.

"Save the others, save yourself", whispered Edward. I glared at him and shook my head.

"This isn't some kind of stupid movie Edward", I snapped at him, my voice wobbling slightly, "Stop being a noble bastard and trying to give yourself up."

"But you have no choice", Izzy pointed out. She smiled, flicking her hair back and glanced at her watch. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Something going wrong?" I taunted, stepping closer to her. She looked up at me, a pink tinge colouring her cheeks. If I wasn't in a public place right then I would've smacked the colour off her face.

"Oh…it looks like I was wrong", she murmured, shaking her head. Her shiny hazel hair spray over her shoulders.

She sighed, looking up at me. "Emmett isn't dead yet. Though, he will be in about forty-five minutes. It's only quarter past ten; I thought it was quarter past eleven. He was meant to be 'put down' at eleven o'clock, you see."

I advanced warningly and Edward held me back.

"Shame really", Izzy carried on talking, "I liked him. You see Bella, Kenzo was planning on killing Emmett just so you know that he means business. Then Alice was going to go next, then Jasper, then lastly Rosalie."

"Then us?" Edward asked quietly. Izzy laughed.

"To be honest, if it were up to me Rosalie would've gone first", she said bitterly, "I never really liked that moody cow. Still, they're all dying, that's what matters."

"They won't go down without a fight", I snarled at her, "my friends are tougher than you think."

"Not when they've be dosed with Slowers", Izzy grinned widely. Slowers were some kind of neutralizers that slowed down the victim's reflexes and instincts. They slowed down the way they thought and acted.

That was the best way in the twenty-ninth century to kidnap somebody. That way they wouldn't be able to fight back properly or even realise what was happening to them until it was too late.

"And you're doing all of this because you want Edward?" I asked her, my mind was thinking overtime already. I was putting the pieces of this big puzzled mess together.

"Well…yes", Izzy said flatly. I nodded at her.

"Then you're not having him", I said quietly, "let's go Edward. We've got forty-five minutes to locate and save Emmett."

And I turned around.

Edward's POV.

Bella turned around and walked away without a second glance. The smile on Izzy face faded abruptly. I followed Bella.

"What? Wait!" Izzy called out, "your friends will die! You can't just leave!"

A couple of ladies turned to stare at Izzy. I hurried to walk besides Bella and took her hand. We said nothing as we walked fully out of the park.

"You have to come back! You were supposed to give up", Izzy's shriek reached my ears but I ignored it. My eyes stayed alert to what was going on around us.

"What the fuck?" hissed Bella as soon as we reached the car. Her eyes narrowed and she looked practically fuming. I backed away.

"What?"

"You were just about to _hand over_ yourself", she screeched, taking a step closer and poking me with her forefinger. It stung.

"She said you were going to die", I snapped back defensively, "if I didn't hand over myself…"

"Don't you know better than to believe bullshit?" Bella growled, shoving me back. I grabbed her hand to stop her from hurting me.

"I found no other alternative at the time", I told her, honestly.

She hard breathing slowed down and a frown appeared on her face.

"Separating us is what they want", Bella said softly, "We've got to stick together. They're trained better than you and me. They've got the upper hand right now. But once we get Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie we could be at least a bit evened out."

"But Emmett is set to die in less than forty-five minutes and we still don't' know where he is", I pointed out to her. Bella bit her bottom lip and sighed. She glanced at her watch, then over to the park. I followed her gaze to see her staring straight at Izzy who was leaning against the park fence. Izzy's arms were crossed; her hair was now tied in a ponytail. And now, somebody was standing next to her. Bella and were now truly outnumbered.

Kenzo smirked.

"Then let's find out", Bella said simply, and got in the car.

--

It was a relief to know that one of my friends _weren't_ dead. But a horrible thought of the fact that they were _going_ to die. I checked my watch and blanched out. It was half past ten. We had half an hour to search and find Emmett, or else…

"I've got a tracking of the others", Bella muttered, fiddling with the tracker, "but Emmett's not showing up. According to this he's…_nowhere_."

"Nowhere?" I repeated, starting the car and pulling out. I wanted to get out of here before Kenzo decided to say hello. Not that I didn't want to knock his fake teeth out but with Izzy there, they had the upper hand at us. Bella and I were trained but Izzy was apparently trained better.

"No traces of him", Bella said, shrugging, "I don't…I don't understand. God, we need Jasper! Where is he when you need him?"

"Captured by James and Victoria?" I suggested. Bella rolled her eyes at me. We drove past the park and out of the road. I headed towards the Safe House since we didn't have a destination currently.

"Will we have enough time to get him and then go looking for Emmett?" she asked me, in a serious tone. I didn't know the answer. I would say that getting Emmett safe was our top priority at the moment since he was first on the Nomad's killing list. But how could we save him if we didn't know where he was?

"We need Jasper", said Bella, "and fast."

Rosalie's POV

"Leave her", I whispered weakly to Jasper. He didn't listen. Instead, he scrambled over to Alice's side and lifted her head to place it on his lap. His hands smoothed down her hectic hair.

"Her heartbeat has slowed", he said in a quiet tone, "her temperature's too high. She's lost too much blood."

A silent moment crept upon the atmosphere. I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. I had woken up three times only to find myself still in this place. This hellhole. And each time I had been too weak to do anything apart from lift my head and maybe twitch my fingers. I didn't know how much time had past since I had last been with Bella and Edward. I didn't know for how long I had been battered up and stuck in this prison-like room.

Everything hurt. Everything pained. I felt like I was dying.

"…Asssperrr…" Alice murmured breathlessly. I could almost laugh. Jasper cradled Alice close to him.

"I'm here baby. I'm here…shush…I'm here, I love you", he whispered gently in her ear, wincing at his own wounds.

His last comment brought my thoughts to Emmett. I was sure he had gotten away. He was probably with Bella and Edward right now, finding a way to save us. I just hoped he did it fast, because I felt like I wasn't going to make it for another day.

My head snapped up at a sudden new noise. The sound of metal clanging and clashing together. Jasper stopped breathing.

I could hear muffled groaning. Definite thudding. The sound of Projectile shots going off. Another groan. A slight yelp.

"Jasper!" Bella voice, no doubt was reaching my ears. "Edward, we need to get Jasper, we've only got seventeen minutes!"

I opened my mouth to scream or make a noise but fatigue overwhelmed me. The darkness was enveloping me and I knew I was going to pass out. But I didn't care, because my friends were here now. Emmett was here to help me.

The door on the side suddenly bursted out and Bella small form came rushing in. Edward stood behind her. They were both panting, JCoolz Projectiles in their hands. Bella held two small twenty-first century pocketknives. Her eyes swept over Alice and me and landed on Jasper.

"Oh god", she breathed out.

"Healing mechanisms, help Alice", Jasper said weakly, "quick. Her heart rate's slowing down."

"I'll take care of Rosalie and Alice", said Bella in a rush. She hurried towards me and knelt on the ground. It was no doubt that she was talking to Edward though.

"You heal Jasper and go", Bella commanded.

"Go where?" I croaked out. I realised the seriously desperate looks on both their faces. They didn't look at all happy to see us. They looked like their world was ending. I turned to the doorway. "Bella…? Where's Emmett?"

"Oh Rose", whispered Bella, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

I would love any feedback.

Thanks for reading.

xXx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen. Not So Sure

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella...? Where's Emmett?"

"Oh Rose", whispered Bella, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry about what?" I demanded in my weak state.

I felt like my limbs were about to drop off. The pain I felt had intensified and I didn't like it. Edward had run into the room and was now pulling Jasper slowing off of Alice. I wanted Emmett. I didn't know why he wasn't here with me. Maybe he was still taking care of Izzy and the others. Maybe he'd be rushing to my side soon.

"Give me a minute", whispered Bella. She rushed over to Alice and pulled out the healing mechanisms and some Jewlzo Magnifiers. Edward already had Jasper on his way to perfection by the time I had lifted my head up. I looked around confusedly.

"Edward? Bella...where's Emmett?" I found myself asking.

"In trouble", Edward answered, he pulled up Jasper to his feet. Jasper was still half holding on to Alice. Edward didn't exactly answer my question and it made my curiosity blaze like fury inside of me.

"You guys have to go help Emmett", Bella urged. Her gaze connected with Edward, they shared a silent nod. It was then I knew that my Emmett wasn't coming to me. They were going to him. There was something wrong.

"Help Emmett from what?" I breathed out.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper asked, speaking for the second time that day. Alice stirred, awaking from the deep sleep that she was stuck in. Jasper got down on his knees and leaned down towards her.

"Alice", he whispered, stroking the hair from her face away. She smiled faintly as her eyes fluttered open. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Now you Rose", Bella said crawling over to me.

"What about Emmett?" demanded Jasper.

Edward pulled him up, not saying anything. I wanted them to explain everything to me now. I wanted everyone to just stop what they were doing and talk to me. The ache I had inside of me had nothing to do with the physical pains that were inflicted upon me.

"I'll explained on the way", Edward called out, half jogging and dragging Jasper out of the door.

Bella had the most grim face on as she healed me. I knew it wasn't good news.

**Edward's POV.**

As soon as we got outside, the daylight hit my eyes. I squinted, looking at Jasper. He saw the look on my face. We gathered some equipment, all we could, from inside the building and ran towards the car.

"Explain. Everything", he commanded. I had a feeling he didn't like suspense but I couldn't exactly tell him al the details just yet. I had to edit, we needed to get to Emmett.

"Emmett's going to die in fourteen minutes. We need to locate him and get him safe", I said, starting the engine and pulling out already.

Although I didn't know where we were going, I was heading in a random direction. "Izzy's working with the Nomads. They expected us to do as they say or you guys and Emmett would be dying one by one."

"But...Emmett could be anyway", Jasper pointed out to me, "he could be in another country right now. Wait, WHAT? _FOURTEEN_ MINUTES? ARE YOU _CRAZY_?"

"Jasper! Calm down", I hissed at him. Jasper pulled out a couple of devices and laid it about on his own lap, picking up any random ones and clicking away furiously.

"This isn't possible Edward", Jasper muttered quietly, "I can't...you should have come to me sooner. I don't think...god, why Emmett?"

"Just track him down and let's go", I suggested to him, "Come on, Jasper. Bella and I couldn't do it, you can. We tried to locate him with his Satellite number but that didn't work."

"It should...why didn't it?" Jasper asked me, dropping a tracker and picking up another. He punched in a few digits in a frustrated manner.

"I'm not sure", I answered, "we found you guys with the tracker but not Emmett. Where is he? Have you found anything yet?"

"Not under this pressure", Jasper sighed, "this isn't...my body's still recovering from...I can't think right. God, we need to help Emmett. I don't...I'm freaking out Edward. I can't do this. I can't help him. And this _stupid_ tracker won't work!"

Jasper angrily threw down the small black device in his hand. It fell between his legs and smashed from the force. I gripped the steering wheel between my fists.

"Jasper, we have to try", I said quietly. I glanced down at my watch and sighed. "twelve minutes. Do something! Anything, Jazz!"

I didn't say anything else. I couldn't. All I was thinking was that Emmett was out there somewhere, relying on us to help him. By the way that Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were badly hurt I knew that he would be too. But I knew that somehow I had to get to him. We had to at least try.

"Take a left", muttered Jasper.

**Bella's POV.**

"Where's Jasper?" whispered Alice, weakly. Rosalie and I held her under her shoulder on either side. She looked pale and fragile even though I had already worked the Jewlzo Healing twice on her. I didn't understand why it wasn't working properly. It was the same thing that had happened to Rosalie. She had to heal normally, at a slow rate.

"He's gone with Edward", I answered her as we all stepped outside of the house.

Rosalie was oddly quiet. I knew she must've been worried out of her mind right now. It was odd for her not to be loud and demanding to know things. I hadn't explained anything at all about what was up with Emmett.

The clock was ticking and all I could do was hope that jasper and Edward were fast enough. I was not ready to loose anyone. Not now. Not that I had come so far, I had lost enough and I wasn't going to loose any more.

"Pick a car Alice", I said as I pulled out my Jewlzo Deconnector. Rosalie arched an eyebrow my way but I said nothing. Stealing cars wasn't my usually my technique but right now I needed a ride and Edward took the car we had used to get here.

"Yellow Porsche", whispered Alice, with a little smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, not at all ostentatious", I muttered, walking towards it. I gripped onto Alice as Rosalie got the car ready for us. The back door opened and I helped Alice in. she took in a deep breath and sat up.

"bella?" she asked, her voice sounding stronger but shaky. I was about to get out. I looked up to her and smiled.

"Jasper's OK, isn't he?" she asked me.

"Yes, Alice. Jasper's OK", I assured her. I got out and Rosalie glared at me. Because I couldn't say the same thing to her about Emmett.

"I'll drive", she said without feeling as she got into the fronr seat. I closed the door with Alice seated comfortably in the back. The colour from her face looked drained but she still looked better.

I walked over to the other side of car to get into the passenger seat.

But before I could, something grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I tensed and crouched to launch, but something had been stabbed at the back of my neck.

**Jasper's POV.**

My head was spinning. Everything was just working too hard. I felt like I was going to collapse. If I was, I would help save Emmett first, I vowed to myself.

The Jewlzo Tracker in my hand held three possible locations that Emmett might be in. we had less than eleven minutes. I was deciphering whether to call Bella for back up. She could go to one location and Edward and I would each take another one.

But then I thought of if one of us got caught alone whilst trying to help Emmett. This would definitely be a three person job at least.

Edward and I were still outnumbered since Izzy was upper trained but we were going to stop her destroying us. We had to.

"Take a sharp left", I ordered Edward. He turned the car without arguing. He was totally trusting me to lead him to Emmett then, and I didn't know if I was going to. I had looked at all the of the locations, picked the one furtherest away and told Edward to get there.

I only hoped Emmett was there.

**Edward's POV.**

When I got out of the car, my muscles felt sore for some reason. I had no idea why. I grabbed my Jewlzo Projectile and looked at the place that Jasper had pointed out.

"A hospital?" I questioned. He took in a deep breath, looking green all of a sudden. His eyes flashed at mine before he lowered it to the Tracker in his hands.

"Third floor, room 817", Jasper muttered.

And then we were off. We sprinted through the corridors of the hospital, people staring at us like we were mad. I had no idea why the nomads would hide Emmett in a place so...so...public. It just wasn't their style.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" a nurse with an odd colour red hair tapped on my shoulder. I halted, turning around.

"No thanks", I said quickly and pressed the elevator door.

"You look lost. Are you here for a family member?" she asked curiously.

"Friend", Jasper cut in, "we know where he is. We're just going there now. Thanks for your help!"

"But sir, I don't -"

Jasper pushed me into the lift and pressed the big 3 button.

"How long?" Jasper asked paranoid.

"Seven minutes", I informed him, "plenty of time right?"

"Yes, if we've got the right place", he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Edward...I don't think -"

"Let's go", I interrupted as the doors opened. We jumped out, pushing through the people who were queuing for the lift as we looked for the right hospital rooms.

811...812...813...814...815...

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you", Jasper began desperately.

816...817...

"Eight hundred and seventeen", I announced. I turned and looked at Jasper triumphantly. "get your Jewlzo Projectile ready, we'll bust in on three. Jasper? Jasper?"

* * *

**So seven minutes and Jasper has frozen, anyone got any ideas what's gonna happen?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen. Another Mysterious Girl

**Edward's POV.**

_"Eight hundred and seventeen", I announced. I turned and looked at Jasper triumphantly. "Get your Jewlzo Projectile ready, we'll bust in on three. Jasper? Jasper?"_

Jasper bit his bottom lip, his face grim. I noticed how desperate he looked as I wondered what was wrong. We were about to get Emmett out, shouldn't he be happy. He handled the Projectile weakly and he took in a deep breath.

"Forgive me Emmett", he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"One..."

"Jasper", I snapped, glaring at him. He ignored me, facing the door.

"Two...

"Jasper, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Three!"

The door was pushed opened and Jasper barged past me to go into a dark room. The light was off and immediately Jasper got out his Lighter. I followed him in, closing the door behind me.

The room was large. A single bed was in the corner with two chairs next to it. Hospital equipments were all around. It looked like deserted room.

"Emmett's not here", whispered Jasper in a horrified voice. I banged on the light switched on the wall. The room lit up.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, frustrated. I was tired of his mysterious acting. He looked like someone had slapped him around the face. I turned on Jasper. "What the hell? Where's Emmett, Jasper?"

"He's not here", Jasper whispered, backing away from me. He grabbed a Tracker from his pocket. Suddenly the little black machine flashed red; Jasper dropped it startled by the bleeping noise that came out of it. I picked it up and threw it back at it. Jasper caught it perfectly, his eyes widening as he looked at the screen.

"What's the –"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Jasper launched himself at me, throwing us both over the bed and to the other side. We collapsed to the floor. I gripped my weapon firmly.

"Incoming", hissed Jasper.

There was a flash of light in the already lighted room and suddenly out of no where, a massive shake and a swooping noise echoed through the room.

A girl and another large figure stumbled through the light as it dimmed.

"Weapons down, hands up and turn around", Jasper barked, standing up already. I recovered, my eyes scanning the room. The girl didn't do as Jasper said. She gripped Emmett under the armpits and threw him onto the bed. Emmett was unconscious.

"Get your fucking hands up, NOW", roared Jasper, pointing his projectile right at her head. The girl puffed, and finally looked up at us. It was like she had just noticed that we were there.

"Dad –"

I launched myself at her, twisting her arm around her back immediately. She collapsed to the ground from my force and weight. Her face was against the floor as I disarmed her, throwing two Jewlzo SharpKnives, one Jewlzo Projectile, three trackers and another little device I didn't recognise to the side.

"I'm here to help you", the girl gasped out, struggling against my grip. This felt a bit like dé ja vue. The exact thing had happened before. With Izzy.

"Shut up and tell me how you got Emmett", I hissed at her, keeping her head down.

"Jeez Da – Edward! How can you tell me to shut up and then tell you?" the girl snapped back.

"Emmett's fine, just neutralized", Jasper told me, scanning Emmett's body with something, "he's not harmed, breathing's fine. Heartbeat's normal. Just sleeping. He's good. Who's the chick?"

"Chick! I'm no _chick_", pissed off girl hissed.

"Alright, enough out of you", I snapped at her. I turned to look up at Emmett. "What do we do now?"

"Go back to the safe house", Jasper commanded, "we've got another one of the Nomad's helpers here, let's just neutralize her. The girls should be at the safe house by now."

"No, they're not", the girl squeaked. I banged her head down onto the hospital floor. She groaned, flicking her legs up at me.

"Neutralizer", I asked her Jasper. He was giving little slaps to Emmett's face and shaking his shoulders. I grabbed the machine from his back pocket, my intentions to silence the screaming girl. Emmett groaned and shifted.

"No! Listen to me", the girl cried out quickly, "Mom...Bella's been captured! I'm on your side! I helped Uncle Emmett! Dad don't!"

"Oh please", I sighed, positioning the neutralizer at her neck. Not another izzy, please not that again. I was tired of lies.

My fingers pushed against the trigger.

"No!" Emmett's voice boomed through my ears. Suddenly something grabbed my arms, pulling me off of the struggling girl whom I was sustaining. Emmett pushed me to the side. He stood up, wobbling slightly and helped the girl to her feet.

I crouched, my eyes flickering between Jasper, Emmett and the strange girl. They were all acting weird. What on earth was going on?

"She's safe", Emmett told me, slightly out of breath, "Guys, this is Renesmee. She's on our side. She's safe."

**Bella's POV.**

I _hated_ being kidnapped.

In the year 2817 alone, I had been kidnapped three times. The first time, Edward saved me. The second time I got away by myself. And the third time, Rosalie got to me before any serious damage was done.

All three were due to the wonder Nomads of course. They wanted me dead. Or alive and suffering. Either way, I was going to _kill_ them for injecting neutralizers into my veins again. I hated that stuff. It made your stomach hurt and the side effects weren't good.

I didn't open my eyes as I regained consciousness. I tried to keep my breathing even so that if I were being watched, I wouldn't be caught regaining consciousness. I noticed that there was a sharp pain on the side of my hip. Just below my ribs on my left. That was going to be a weak point. I knew that whoever had kidnapped me wasn't planning on killing me. Or they would've done that already.

It was either Kenzo or Izzy, or maybe both. Victoria and James had both been taken out by me and Edward. They were out of the question. I swore to god, I was going to murder Izzy. She had caused too much trouble for me already. This was crossing the line.

I realised that she was here, that either mean that Emmett was dead or alive. I was hopping alive. Jasper was on our side, surely he had gotten to him soon enough.

I concentrated on my body, hoping to feel if anything else was wrong. No, I felt fine. I was good. I was fighting fit apart from that little pain on my side, but I ignored that. I listened hard.

I could hear footsteps to my right. And murmurings. Bingo.

"...use the Slowers on her now. If she wakes up she could get away..." A recognisable female voice was shrieking.

"I can handle her", the male voice hissed. Kenzo and izzy. They were here. I almost rolled my eyes.

I felt what I was lying on. They were treating me well. I was on a bed, I could feel the comforter underneath me. From the light that hit my lids I knew that it was nearly an end to the day. Between four or five in the afternoon.

I briefly wondered whether Alice and Rosalie were ok. If I had gotten captured then they were probably taken too. Or they got away. Still, I just hoped they weren't hurting right now.

I opened my eyes.

Two head immediately snapped towards me. Izzy was sitting on a chair, her legs crossed with a Jewlzo Projectile in her hand. That was _my_ weapon. I fought back a hiss. Next to her was Kenzo. He grinned at me, wriggling his fingers. I sat up.

We were all in a room, I assessed. I was on the bed. My eyes flickered towards the window and the door. It was to far away from me and too close to them. Alice and Rosalie were no where in sight. They must've gotten away.

"How are you doing?" Izzy asked me, smiling genuinely. I glared at her and shook my head. They weren't armed. Neither of them looked alert or crouched for defence. I threw my legs to the side and stood up. They didn't move.

"Victoria and James have been permanently neutralized", I told her and smirked, "I did it myself, with Edward. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are now safe. Emmett's been rescued."

"Oh, we know", Kenzo said nodding, "we got attacked and Emmett got away with the girl."

I wondered who the girl was, but then dropped it. I walked, testing my steps as I did. My legs were fine. I walked towards the window and turned to face my two kidnappers.

"So you loose, Izzy", I told her, "We've won. Give up. My friends are now safe. Edward is still mine. The Nomads have lost and you've lost."

They both frown at the same time. Izzy sighed but Kenzo smirked again. I looked out of the window. We were a floor up.

"But we've still got you", Kenzo pointed out smugly.

"Yeah..." I droned on, "but not for long."

I grabbed the chair next to the bed and smashed it against the glass. Some of the pieces shattered around me. As soon as I gripped the window sill, ready to launch myself out, a hand gripped onto my hair.

"Behave bitch", Izzy's bitter voice hissed into my ear. I kicked back, struggling to jump out of the window. Something clashed on top of my head. The pain intensified and I groaned. My hands were secured.

I was outnumbered and untrained for this level of fighting.

"Fuck off", I snapped, whacking her just under the neck. She let go of my arms, staggering back.

I whirled around to see Izzy and Kenzo both smiling at me. They'd get me before I could jump out. If I fought them, there was every possibility that I'd end up dead.

I stared at them both in the eye. "The Nomads don't need me, they're not exactly available right now. What do you want from me?"

"I want Edward", Izzy hissed.

"And I want what the Nomads couldn't get", Kenzo purred. He stared straight at me and shrugged, "You."

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Give me your comments/reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Long chapter, brace yourselves. I hope you guys like Renesmee, and for those who are currently hating Izzy, do remember to keep an open mind about her.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen. New Story

**_Bella's POV_**

I stared at them both in the eye. "The Nomads don't need me, they're not exactly available right now. What do you want from me?"

"I want Edward", Izzy hissed.

"And I want what the nomads couldn't get", Kenzo purred, shrugging, "You".

It was odd to watch them both staring at me like I was something to eat. Or kill. I glared at Kenzo, trying to figure out what his deal was. I hated that man from the pit of my stomach. He always thought that men were superior to women.

Well, I proved him wrong when I managed to beat him and slice off a couple of his finger in the process. It was not a pretty fight.

For my level, I was trained really well. Though now that I thought about my situation, I knew that there was no way I was going to escape by myself. Izzy could break my neck in seconds considering how strong she was. With the revenge state and fury of Kenzo, I knew that I was just looking for suicide if I went up against them both.

Although...

"Take a seat, Bella", said Izzy in a bored voice. She might be trained, but she didn't know her own strength well. The body she was in gave her the instinct of fighting, it gave her the reflexes that she needed to do. Without that, she was just Izzy. Plain, lost Izzy.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked them, bidding my time. There was only one way that I was going to get out of here alive, and that was if my friends came to help me. But before then, I had to make sure they knew where to come.

"simple", said Izzy shrugging her little shoulder, "Get Edward, kill you and go back to the future. I will start my new life there with Edward. Oh and we'll have to kill those pests you call friends too."

"Can you hear yourself?" I whispered to her, shaking my head. "Killing. Murdering. Is that who you are now, Izzy? A murderer?"

She grimaced, but turned away. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Kenzo stayed by the windows, broken glass now shattered all around it. I watched as Izzy sighed, sitting down at the table. She seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Looking around, I realised that we were probably in some sort of room in a house or maybe a hotel.

"Are you going to kill me, Izzy?" I asked her, looking straight at her. Her eyes flickered up.

"And what if Edward puts up a fight?" I taunted, "Are you going to kill him? Is that what you do now?"

"You've got to step over a few people to get what you want in life", Izzy hissed. She stood up, walking towards me, "There is no one you can fully trust. No one who's really on your side, Bella."

"Edward was on your side", I told her,"So was Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. They believed that you were Izzy. They argued against _me_ for _you_. When I thought you were an imposter, they stuck by you. And those are the people you're planning to kill."

"Don't listen to her", snapped Kenzo, glaring at me, "Izzy, Bella is trained to smooth talk herself out of situation. She's manipulating with your judgements."

"Speaking from experience?" I taunted him. Kenzo rolled his eyes and stalked towards me. I lifted my chin, looking at him straight in the face. He sat on the other side of the bed.

"So what are you waiting for, Izzy?" I asked, looking back to Izzy. She stood up and poured herself a brown coloured liquid. "Go on. Kill me."

"You can't be quiet, can you?" She said wearily, looking at me. Then she sighed, rolling her neck to crack it as if she felt stressful. I watched her carefully. "Hungry? We can get you some food if you want. You haven't eaten since this morning perhaps."

"What am I waiting for exactly?" I asked her, ignoring the other comments, "I'm here, and all you need to do is lure Edward here too. Then capture him, kill my friends and kill me. What's the holdup, hun?"

"That's for us to know", said Kenzo, "Now I suggest you rest. You will be needing all of your strength for later on."

"Why, what's happening later on?" I asked, hopeful to get an answer.

"I take full victory", Izzy sneered. She thrusted a cup at me. "Drink, its coffee. Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it. yet."

I took the hot cup and held it in my arms. All my instincts right then was telling to me to slap her around her pretty face. And maybe knock out Kenzo in the process.

Izzy waltz back to her chair, putting her feet up on the table and sighing. Kenzo got comfortable on the bed next to me, I gave him my best glare and moved as far away as I could without falling off.

The room was completely silent for a couple of minutes. I wondered why Izzy and Kenzo were taking their time. They could've easily blackmailed my friends to coming here, saying that they had it. It was the perfect reason.

Edward would jump at the chance to save me, make me safe in his arms as always. Rosalie and Emmett would be more than willing too. Jasper would've sorted out and plan with Alice. My friends would come here and try to rescue me, not knowing what Izzy and Kenzo had up their sleeves.

I sat up suddenly as a familiar bleeping noise made its way to my ears. Kenzo cursed under his breath and flitted to Izzy's side. They both looked alert.

I glanced towards the window.

"Don't even think of escaping", hissed Kenzo, looking up at me. I sighed against the bed.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked as Izzy looked horror-struck. She was staring at some sort of Jewlzo device that I didn't recognise. I sure wish I had Jasper with me right then.

"That's impossible", whispered Kenzo. He snatched the device out of Izzy's hands and began bleeping the buttons immediately.

"May the third twenty-eight, thirty-nine?" said Izzy as she glanced up at me, as if she was checking if I was still there. I smiled innocently. No doubt, something had gone wrong.

"That means the Jewlzo Time Travelling Codes have been released", said Kenzo, "That's the year that the girl came from. The one at the cemetery who got Emmett McCarty."

My head snapped up to attention immediately as I listened.

"But who is she? I don't know her so Bella doesn't know her", Izzy persisted, "I thought you guys were from the year 2817. Not 2839."

"What's going on?" I asked him warily. I did not like the fact that Emmett's name had been tossed in this conversation. I thought Emmett was safe. Didn't Jasper and Edward get to him? Was he saved in time? And who was this girl they were talking about?

"It's been released", whispered Kenzo as another device made its way to his hands. He sighed and pulled out a Message Communicator.

"The time code?" I asked him.

"Track her", Izzy ordered. I realised they were both ignoring me now.

"The time code has been released?" I demanded them. I got up, stretching my muscles as I watched their reactions. It seemed that they didn't even mind that I was approaching them. "I thought it was stolen. Can we time travel?"

"What have you done?" snapped Kenzo. He glared at me. "You and your stupid friends. Who's the girl? Who is she?"

He advanced before I could notice, grabbing me back the throat. I fell back and he fell on top of me, his hands enclosing around my neck, cutting off my air supply. I tried to tense, ready to push him off but somehow my hands were stuck underneath my body.

"Made some friends in the future, have you?" He hissed, leaning his face dangerously close to mine, "Give me the girl's security number. I'll track her and sort out this mess."

"What...girl", I gasped out, struggling to move. Or speak for that matter. Kenzo was straddling my lap, his long fingers digging into my skin as he continued to strangle me. I wanted to fight back, to get him off of me and knock him unconscious right then but I knew Izzy would kill me for sure then.

"She doesn't know her!" shrieked Izzy, "Don't harm Bella! We'll need her! Get off –"

Without finishing her own sentence, Izzy gripped Kenzo by his hair, pulling him off of my body. I gasped out, refilling my empty lungs with as much oxygen as I could. There was going to be a bruise on my neck.

"Well who the fuck is she then?" Kenzo roared, shrugging Izzy off himself. I backed away from them both, rubbing my throat.

"What girl?" I asked through clenched teeth, my eyes never leaving Kenzo. "Izzy, what girl is he talking about? What happened to Emmett?"

--

**_Edward's POV:_**

My hands tightened on the wheels as I glared at Emmett through the rear view mirror. Jasper, who sat in the passenger seat next to me was looking warily around. He gripped his Jewlzo racking devices mutely not saying anything.

Emmett tried to smile at me gently but he could see the coldness of my face. The girl who sat next to him, behind me was looking around shiftily, as if she was scared that someone was going to be jumping out at us.

Jasper and I still didn't know who she was and Emmett didn't want to explain until we had reached the safe house. What the girl had said still didn't leave my head: they had Bella. I drove, almost manically and pulled into the driveway of the large white house.

"Emmett!" a high pitch shriek reached my ears. I got out of the car just as Rosalie was flinging herself around Emmett, half wincing but obviously ignoring her healing injuries. She buried her face into his chest, gripping onto him tightly.

"We've got to get Bella", she spoke at top speed, "she disappeared, we were just getting into the car and she just disappeared. I looked and even tried using the trackers but I couldn't find her. Alice is sleeping upstairs and I didn't know what to do..."

"Shush...hey, it's alright", whispered Emmett, rubbing her back slightly.

"This is what I was talking about", said a clear crystal voice. I moved back from the girl. Renesmee, Emmett told us that she was named. She looked up at me with a frown on her face. "Do you believe that I'm not the enemy now?"

"Who's this?" demanded Rosalie, glaring at the new girl.

"This is Renesmee", Emmett introduced. Rosalie turned to look at me and Jasper. Obviously, we knew nothing. We were as clueless as him.

"Let's go inside", suggested Jasper.

"can we trust her? Who is she?" asked Rosalie as Emmett carried her inside.

--

"I was put on Slowers, I think", started Emmett. Jasper helped Alice sit up. We were upstairs in the safe house in Alice's room. I sat next to Jasper on the bed. Emmett stood in the middle of the room as he talked. Rosalie sat on a chair opposite Renesmee, watching her every move as I was.

"that's why I couldn't fight back", Emmett carried on, "I didn't even realise what was going on. Then I was knocked unconscious. By the time the Slowers wore off, it's side effect had already kicked in and my muscles were freezing up and I couldn't defend myself against any attacks. It was Kenzo. Izzy joined him afterwards."

Rosalie hissed when Emmett said his name. She wasn't good at taking betrayal. I knew that Rose was probably formulating a plan already in her head. All I could think about what Bella. That I needed to get to her, soon. Because between Kenzo and Izzy, she was defenceless.

"And then Renesmee appeared", Emmett finished off. He gestured towards Renesmee, who was watching Emmett explain intently. She smiled softly at everyone before standing up as Emmett took in a seat.

"I'm from 2839", she said as an opening, her eyes landed on me, "On the 23rd of may 2839, you, Edward Masen, gave me a Time Code and told me to help Uncle Emmett because mom – Bella was kidnapped."

"Uncle Emmett?" hissed Rosalie through gritted teeth.

"Your mother is Bella?" Jasper said. He sat up, clicking the pieces together. I glared at him, wanting to be in on the secret. This wasn't making any sense to me. Especially since my mind was on Bella.

"Oh...you are", whispered Jasper. I hated the fact that his mind worked faster than mine.

"What the hell?" Rosalie demanded.

"Jasper...what?" Alice asked softly.

"That, my dear, is Renesmee Masen. Edward and Bella's daughter", Emmett said finally, unable to hold it in, "Check out the hair, same as Edward's but with Bella's eyes."

"what?" Rosalie and I exploded in unison.

"We need to help mom", the girl, was still looking straight at me, "You might not believe anything that I say but you have to believe me when I say that we desperately need to help mom. She's in more danger than she has ever been. Because the Time Travelling Code has been released."

"You're talking about Bella?" I asked her, unsure of what was going on still.

"In a couple of hours mom could be _anywhere_, _any place_ in _any year_ at all", Renesmee explained, "Because when I came back, Laurent Nomad came back as well."

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you liked. Gimme some feedback please. Tell me what you liked or hated, or any suggestions you have.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen.

Edward's POV

I hated Time Travel. It made me lose the love of my life once, fall in love with a traitor and now it made my future daughter come back into the past, not my past but centuries before and tell me what to do.

Yeah, great.

This is getting more confusing by the minute. I stared at the girl as she flitted around the room, pulling out random objects from a little side bag that I didn't notice she had on her. She handed it over to Jasper, showing him buttons whilst she blabbered on at top speed to us all.

"Stop", I said, holding up my right hand. Alice stopped bleeping buttons. Jasper's head snapped up. Emmett stood up and looked around automatically. Renesmee straightened out and stared at me, Rosalie just snorted and flicked her hair back.

"This is all silly", I blurted out my thoughts before I could help myself. A hysterical laugh escaped my lips. "You...you can't be my daughter. I mean...look at you! You're...how old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Eighteen years old", Renesmee answered, narrowing her eyes at me, "You told me you'd be difficult. Do you really think I look twenty?"

"Wait,_ I_ told you that...that_ I_ would be difficult?" I repeated her own words. She nodded.

"So you think I can get away with dating a twenty year old?" she asked eagerly. I gave her a funny look.

"I suppose, I don't know... this is giving me a headache", I groaned to myself. "Why are you asking me about your dating rights?"

"No reason", she said cheerfully, "Just remember that I can date twenty year olds. Now, back to the plan."

"Wait", I said before she started explaining again. I turned to Jasper with a pleading look. "Can't you just trace Bella and let us get her back? Why exactly is...Renesmee here?"

"Did grandpa...I mean, Carlisle; did you receive a message from him telling you that the Time Travelling Codes had been taken?" Renesmee cut in before I could talk. I glared at her before nodding. I did not miss the mistake at the beginning of her sentence. Grandpa.

"Well, in 2835 Uncle Jasper made another Time Code", the girl carried on explaining.

"I did what?" Jasper squeaked. Damn, I had never heard him squeak before. He cleared his voice before sitting up. "I mean...wait, what? Is that possible? I thought there was only one type of Code for all Jewlzo Machines?"

"In 2821, a new type of Jewlzo Machine was invented", Renesmee said, "I can't say anything else or I might jeopardize my own future. Now, listen carefully."

Everyone apart from me nodded. I snorted.

"Laurent is currently holding the Time Codes. At the same time when he came back from 2817 from the Imprisonment Centre, I came back from 2839", she carried on explaining.

"So he's got the Time Codes that he stole along with Victoria and James", Jasper filled in, "And he's planning to take Bella back to 2817?"

"No", Emmett said, pacing around the room, "Izzy still wants Edward. Kenzo wants Bella. Laurent just wants the money and rights over the Swans' company."

"sSRo we need to get Bella", renesmee explained, "And make sure that da – I mean, Edward doesn't get taken in the process. Then you need to return to 2817 and restore the Time Codes whilst I go back to 2839 in time for my date."

"Your date?" laughed Rosalie, "Excuse me, but this sounds a bit silly to me. Why would Victoria come back in time with James and Kenzo but not with Laurent?"

"because something might go wrong", Jasper suggested, "That doesn't matter Rose. We need to get to Bella. Renesmee, where is Laurent right now? How do you know that she hasn't been taken back, I mean forwards to 2817?"

"Because I have this", renesmee said. S

he produced a small black device and handed it to 'Uncle Jasper'. I rolled my eyes. Its not that I didn't trust her, it was that I didn't know what to trust anymore. I wanted Bella back. I wanted us to go back to the 29th century and just be together. No more kidnappings, no more fighting, no more death, no more traitors and no more future daughters.

"ok then", Jasper said taking in a deep breath, "Alice, Rosalie and Edward will stay here. Emmett, renesmee and I will go and track Bella."

"Izzy is fully trained", I cut in before he carried on, "You will need more than three people to defend yourself against her and Kenzo and don't forget that Laurent will be there."

"I can take Laurent", Renesmee said, "Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper will take care of Izzy and I'm sure mo – Bella can handle kenzo."

"won't they be expecting us?" Rosalie pointed out.

"Yes, but we will be expect them", Renesmee said with a knowing smile. That didn't make sense. Of course we would be expecting them, we were planning it.

I rolled my eyes once more, ready to get Bella back.

"I'm coming too", I said standing up and stretching my leg.

"That's not too wise –"

"I am coming too", I interrupted Jasper with a look. He closed his mouth. This was Bella we were talking about, there was absolutely no way that I wasn't going.

"So am I", added Rosalie.

_**Bella's POV.**_

One minue I was watching Ienzo fume over some random crap, and the next izzy had dropped the Jewlzo Tracker in her hand. Her head snapped up, then her eyes went to me.

"Neutralize her. He's here. Hurry up", she ordered Kenzo, throwing a Jewlzo Neutralizer over to him. I was totally confused. They were discussing a female ealier. They said 'she' came and got Emmett. And now they were talking about a 'he'.

"WKhat? Who?" I demanded. Then kenzo jabbed my neck with something sharp. The world went dark and my eyes closed.

--

I had a strange sense of dé jà vue as a an odd girl with familiar bronze hair was peeking at my face. I jumped, springing back and I felt something hit me hard on my back.

No, it was my back that hit the wall.

"I found her", she turned around and shouted. I groaned with the muscle pain in my body. The girl stepped closer to me. I swung my legs on the floor and hit her ankle, she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Wait! My name is Renesm –"

"I don't give a shit", I snapped as I punched her pretty little face. I looked up to see that I had been moved from my previous location. The girl whimpered in pain on the floor as I stood up.

"Bella!" Izzy ran into the room, her eye flickering between me and the girl on the floor. She was probably wondering how I hurt her little friend but I didn't care. I didn't know who this chick was but I was not going to be beaten again.

I pulled out a Jewlzo Projectile from mystery girl's pocket and held it to her head.

"Stay where you are Izzy or I shoot the living crap out of this bitch", I hissed, gripping the girl's hair for reassurance. Izzy glared at me.

"I don't know her", she said, not moving. I realised that we were in some sort of kitchen, a very large kitchen with Jewlzo Machines laid out all over the counter. There was a space of two meters between Dzzy and I. I watched her as she put up her hand.

"dDon't fuck with me", I warned her, shoving the limp girl in my hand. Huh, she was unconscious already. Good punch.

"She just busted in a second ago", Izzy explained, "I don't know her."

Just as izzy spoke, a loud crashing noise came from somewhere in the house we were in. I looked behind her.

"Motherfucking arsehole!" shrieked a voice.

"Rose?" I breathed out.

"Just shoot the bitch, I don't care", izzy said carelessly, "But you're gona want to put away that Projectile soon. Your friends are here."

I pushed the body to the side of the kitchen and held up the Projectile to Izzy's head. She took a step forwards as if she didn't care that I had a weapon in my hand. She was trained to deflect bullets.

"Take me to them", I ordered her, trying to not let her get the upper hand.

"not the best idea right now", she said shaking her head.

"Fucking take me to them", I hissed at her. She smiled slowly and shrugged.

"You asked for it", Izzy mumbled before turning around. She did nothing about the fact that I was armed and she wasn't.

As she walked out slowly, I followed, my eyes looking around. I could hear muffled noises from the left of the house.

"They've probably already killed Kenzo right now", I mused to myself. Izzy turned around without stopping.

"unless there's some other people", I carried on, "Apart from Kenzo... Is that it? Have you got Darcy and Marcus here too?"

"You're smart. But no, not Darcy and Marcus", Izzy said shaking her head. "God, I hate that bitch. She shoved her boots in my face at least twenty times the last time I met her."

She turned around again and walked into another room. Instinctively, I pushed her forwards.

Laurent was sat, hands tied above his head. His mouth was stuffed with with a piece of cloth. Next to him, sitting on a chair was kenzo in the exact same position. Rosalie stood in between them both, a knife in her hand. Emmett and Edward stood in front of them, guns to their foreheads. Jasper was closest to the door, to me with some device in his hand. They all turned to face me.

"Mom! You knocked me out!" Snapped a voice from behind me.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**How are you guys liking the story so far?**

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Out Of Control

Bella's POV

"Mom! You knocked me out!"

I whirled around to see the strange copper headed girl glaring at me. Instinctively, my gun went to her head. My left leg stung as I turned.

"No!" Emmett and Jasper roared at the same time.

"What did you call me?" I hissed at her, not really believing what I had heard.

Her eyes flickered behind me. I advanced, pushing the gun to her forehead and spinning her around so that she was in the room. I felt like I was limping. There was something wrong with my left leg. I made a mental note to take a look at that.

"Bella, leave her", I could hear Edward's voice. I pushed the girl in at Izzy. She stumbled backwards.

"Explain. Now", I ordered what anyone in particular.

I was tired of being confused. The stupid neutralizers that I had been jabbed with were creating spasms of pain in my muscles. I watched the scene in front of me.

Rosalie was looking alert, surprised to see me armed. Laurent looked irritated, I didn't blame him. He was tied up after all. Kenzo looked scared.

Izzy looked bored with the whole situation. She should be looking scared because I was going to kick her arse first of all. I wondered why she was acting so calm though. Surely, she should be running right now. Or maybe defending herself.

Edward and Emmett were both looking at me warily, in a confused and cautious way.

"Jasper", I snapped. He looked up at me. "Explain what the fuck's going on. I'm pissed off, hungry and in desperate need to punch someone right now."

"Bella, I don't think –"

"If you don't mind", Izzy interrupted, putting her hand up as if she was in school, "Want me to explain, Bella? I think I have more insight than anyone else here."

"Why not!" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, this is not –"

"Quiet Rose", I snapped, holding up a finger, "Izzy, speak. Now. Go. Start."

"Well, it started off with this one here", Izzy pointed to the strange girl in the room, "She appeared out of nowhere, got Emmett and disappeared. Kenzo and I were taken off guard, obviously. Then we got a message from 2817 saying that Victoria and James had been...apprehended."

"And?" I prompted when she paused to examine her nails.

I glanced down at my left leg and winced at what I saw. The inside of my jeans on my calf was torn and covered with blood. I didn't know how but there was a long, deep cut there.

"Then we got told to wait, by Mr Jerk over there", Izzy jabbed a thumb towards Laurent, "So we kidnapped you and waited. The rest is pretty easy. We moved here to wait for Laurent, your friends appeared, I run upstairs to see if you're still unconscious and then I find Newbie with you."

"So you don't know her?" I asked Izzy, pointing at the girl.

"We know her", Emmett interrupted, giving me a meaningful look. "She's with us, Bella."

I glared at Emmett. "How do you know her, Emmett?"

"She's...from the future", Jasper explained to me hesitantly, "You might not understand everything now. We'll explain when we get to the safe house."

"Are you crazy?" I snapped at him. This was like de ja vue all over again. "Don't you guys know better than to trust an unknown girl from the future. Remember what happened the last time."

"She's got a point", izzy cut in, "I mean, I totally betrayed you guys. How do you know that Newbie isn't working for me."

"My name is Renesmee", the girl interrupted, "or Nessie, whichever you prefer. And I am _not_ working for you. Can we wrap this up please, Edward? Why hasn't someone tied up Izzy?"

I glanced at the girl. She looked so familiar. Her hair was a beautiful colour, now that I looked it over again. It was familiar because it was exactly like edward's.

"I'll come quietly", Izzy said putting her hands up, "No need to tie me up. I haven't exactly harmed anyone have I?"

"You were plotting on killing half the people in this room before", I snapped at her, "What's changed? And why aren't attacking us?"

"That's for me to know", Izzy smiled at me.

"I've updated Carlisle with what's been going on", Jasper told us all, "Emmett, Rosalie and I will send these two back to 2817. Bella, Edward and Renesmee will go back to the safe house and –"

"Where's Alice?" I demanded, suddenly noticing that she was missing.

"Resting at home", the new girl told me. I flinched away from her, my Projectile still up. She rolled her eyes at me.

"There's not need for that", Edward muttered.

"I'll decide that for myself, thanks", I mumbled.

If they were going to trust any random girl that came their way, didn't mean I had to do the same. I didn't know this Renesmee and I wasn't going to take my eyes off of her until I knew the whole story.

"What about me?" Izzy pointed at herself. She looked at me expectantly. I looked over to Jasper. Jasper turned to Edward. Edward shrugged.

"Imprisonment centre", Rosalie said bitterly, "It's where she belongs."

"But I'm from the twenty-first century", Izzy said, "You can't send me to the future. Especially not that far ahead."

"We'll do what we like", snapped Rosalie.

"Jasper?" I turned to him. "She's betrayed us and worked for the Nomads. She's dangerous. We can't just –"

"Actually I've had a change of heart", Izzy said quickly, "I don't wanna kill anymore. I'm gonna start a new leaf, you know. Besides, I didn't kill anyone anyway. Just knocked some people unconscious."

"Criminal offence", Jasper pointed out, "Kidnapping, aiding Kenzo and the Nomads. How do we know that you're not attacking us because you'll get something in return?"

"We'll sort this out in the safe house", I told them all, "Let's go, Izzy."

--

Edward's POV

Izzy and Renesmee walked in the front with Bella behind them. Bella was limping, I noticed. She held the projectile up because I knew she didn't trust Renesmee yet. I wouldn't say that I actually trust the girl yet either, but apparently she was my daughter.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I murmured into Bella's ear. She turned to me, halting. Her short brown hair was flying around in the wind, her eyes were confused swirls of brown. I noticed there were purple shadows under her eyes.

"Harmless wound", she told me, shaking her head, "We'll sort it out when we get to the safe house. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I almost rolled my eyes at her. She was the one with the bleeding leg and she was asking me if I was ok. "I'm fine, Bella. You drive, let Izzy sit in the front."

"And what if Newbie decides to knock you unconscious in the back?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. This time I really did roll my eyes.

"I think we should be worried about the traitor, not the helper", I muttered, "Is your leg alright to drive?"

"Get in the car", was her response. I laughed silently to myself.

--

Bella was sat on the couch, her injured up on the coffee table. Rosalie stood up as I approached.

"Why don't you just heal it with a Jewlzo Healing Mechanism?" I asked as I noticed Rosalie was using a twenty-first century first aid box. They had little cotton disinfectants out, plasters and such.

"Because I think that thing's broken", Bella answered me, "Alice used it and she's still a bit weak. I mean, her wounds are healed but she looks kind of pale. I don't want to risk my leg, thanks."

"I'll take care of it, Emmett's calling you", I told Rosalie as I crouched down in front of Bella. She left the room, leaving Bella and I alone.

"How did this happen?" I asked her. She winced as I bandaged it up and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Hurts like a bitch though."

I moved to the couch and sat next to her. Bella leaned in close. Her Bella-ish flowery and strawberry smell filled my nose as I inhaled. My lips rested on her hair.

"Why does everything have to be complicated?" She asked quietly.

I knew exactly what her question was referring to. When we were younger, everything was so simple. Though we were just friends then, we had each other. We looked out for each other. We only worried about which flavour ice cream would be served after dinner.

And now we had all of this to sort out. Her parents had been cruelly snatched from her. She had to run, hide from crazy idiots who wanted to kill her. Betrayed by someone we trusted.

It was all so confusing. Bella was brave to put up with all of this. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Renesmee Masen", I whispered. I had a feeling that I would be making things worst but I had to tell Bella. We hadn't explained to her who Renesmee was yet.

"Masen? She's related to you?" Bella pulled back from me to stare into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah...and you", I told her.

Bella blinked, trying to figure out my words.

"She's...from the year twenty-eight, thirty-nine", I explained uneasily as Bella's stare made me almost nervous, "Renesmee's...apparently our daughter."

"Huh."

I watched her warily. Trying to figure out if she was going to freak out, slap me around the face or just not believe me. I knew from experience that I could never predict Bella. She would always do something to surprise.

"Oh...the...I always thought we'd have a son", Bella said with a frown on her face as she turned to face me again.

"I...what?"

"A son", she explained, "I imagined little mini Edwards. Not...not a , mini Bella. Although, she isn't exactly mini."

"What? I just told you that Renesmee is our daughter", I pointed out, "And you're talking about mini Bellas?"

"I think I already knew", Bella said with a light shrug, "She looked familiar. She's got your hair, I noticed."

"You're ok with all of it?" My voice was suddenly high with almost shock. She took the news better than I did. It was quite rare when a girl came up to you claiming to be your daughter.

"We've decided to send her back", Emmett walked into the room. His eyes flickered between Edward and I a couple of times before resting on our faces. "Jasper wants you guys downstairs. We're gonna send Izzy to 2817. I guess it's the Imprisonment centre for her."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**

**_Important:_ Sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I've lost interest and I think if I force any chapters out, it'll just ruin the plot. I may come back and revisit this story in the future and maybe continue it but no promises. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed.**


End file.
